Heaven Help Us Now
by rissydoll
Summary: [THIS STORY IS A REWRITE OF MY PREVIOUS STORY OF THE SAME NAME THAT HAS NOW BEEN DELETED] The Organization has taken over all of the countries in Kingdom Hearts and it's up to the surviving citizens to stop them or die trying. Follow Naminé Strife and countless others as they fight for their freedom, finding family and possibly love in the process.
1. chapter o1: of dreams & reality

**NOTES: Here it is, the much awaited (maybe) rewriting of Heaven Help Us Now. Comments, critiques, questions—put them in a review or private message and I'd be happy to answer them! RL got in the way far too easily for me, but I have a beautiful three year old daughter named Isabelle to show for it, so I'd say it's a fair trade, wouldn't you? I recently got my muse back, so be ready.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any names or places you may recognize.**

 **And now for…**

 **chapter o1:** _of dreams & reality_

 _the storm begins_

On the night of the storm, there was chaos.

I remember it so vividly, everyone running and searching for places to hide. There were explosions everywhere, fighting and screeching, every manwomanchild for themselves. There was a small explosion, maybe ten yards in front of me, and from the fire came the Organization.

I see it every night when I close my eyes: Master Xemnas at the head, resplendent in his Godliness, Xigbar to his left with his guns at the ready and Xaldin to his right with his lance clutched tightly in his hands. Fear—mind numbing fear—swelled inside the hearts of those in the area, trembling in the shadow of these Holy Men. There was a line of prisoners in chains behind them, reigns being held by Lexaeus, and I quickly panned over them to make sure _he_ was not a part of it—he wasn't and I let out a breath in relief.

Scrambling away on my hands and knees, I noticed absently how awe-inspiring these men were. Surely, if they were not trying to take over the country with brute force alone, we would welcome them with open arms. Surely, if he had not killed the king before him—struck Him down in full view of His people—we would crown Xemnas' Holiness with all the love our hearts could hold! But the Saints, these Holy Men, would never understand that.

Squatting on the side of the road, my eyes wandered back to the prisoners in time to see Vexen pull maliciously on the one of the chains, making the adults stumble and the children fall. My eyes lock on a girl that stops to help the child in front of her; auburn hair, indigo eyes, a bit cleaner than the rest of in the line. She must have been royalty at some point—the lost princess, perhaps?—but she looks so broken. Looking at her is like looking at a mirror, her features are so very similar to my own, marred by soot and dirt and blood.

My eyes flit to the child she helps stand before she takes a blow from Vexen for her insolence, and there he is in negative splendor: My brother, only not my brother, a dark contrast in the flesh. The little prince who looks defiant in the face of his own pain, petulance in his eyes the way it shows in the eyes of my baby boy, and my concentration is broken. I tear my eyes away, scramble off into the alleys, and restart my search for my brother. Another explosion shook the Earth, throwing me into the corner of a building head-first and blackening my vision.

 **-BREAK-**

 _There was fear, the night he was born._

 _Our family was very poor, and when Mother went into labor it was too late to even beg our way into the kindest person's cleaner home. Mother crawled into the barn and Father sent me to gather items for the birth; I was six, but I understood the gravity of the situation. There was snow on the ground and Mother was sick, the implications weighing heavily on our hearts._

 _Hours after Mother went into labor, she finally gave birth to the child. We three would share the raising of it, so it was as much mine as hers. When Father brought it into the house I went to follow him, but he stopped and told me to help Mother inside and to clean her up as best I could. The boy—a brother!—would be ill as well._

 _An hour later we were settled into the bedroom we shared and Mother was feeding him, cooing and petting his silky baby hair. When he was finished filling his tiny belly, Mother stopped caressing him and just stared; Father extracted him from her grasp, and she began to heave great gut-wrenching sobs. Father held the blessing close as we made our way to the family room, sitting down and trying to tune out Mother's wailing. He handed me the child, showed me how to tuck him safely to my chest, and as I looked down at the sleeping babe I made a silent promise to him. I would take care of this boy, I would feed him and bathe him and teach him the ways of our world and its people. I would protect him…my Roxas._

…

 _Mother died about three years later, on a quiet day in the Springtime. She had never recovered from the labor, she knew she never would, and her body finally gave up its fight._

 _Even Roxas hushed when her sobs and whimpers ceased, indicating to Father that something had changed. We all knew she was gone, that we should go move her—bury her—do something. We couldn't bring ourselves to do it right then, knowing we were just postponing the inevitable._

 _When Father finally went to her, he stayed with her for a very long time. I drew a bath in the sink for Roxas and let him sit and play with the army men I'd accumulated over the years. We stayed in the kitchen for a long time, Roxas picking at the little men and me leaning on the counter wearing one of Father's old shirts, and when I finally moved the sky outside was dark._

 _Father had not been idle in that time; he'd found her a nice rock and dug her a nice hole, calling us outside when he lowered her body into the ground. There was no procession, no gathering, no pained cry of_ "Aerith, no, don't go!" _There was just us—we three—her family. We were enough._

…

 _They came for him one night, not long after._

 _Father protested vigorously of course, saying they couldn't take Roxas—he was too young, a baby really, and what use would he be to them? Sa_ _ïx smiled as he smacked Father to the floor then advanced toward Roxas and I. Xigbar and Xaldin stopped_ _Sa_ _ïx, and he said he would be back the next day—with Master Xemnas—to take the boy. He left with a flourish of his cloak, stepping on Father on his way out._

 _When Father finally caught his breath and rose from the ground, he was agitated, panicked, stomping on the floor. He must have decided what he was going to do because he smiled and rushed to our room, filling a duffel with clothes, food and water. He explained the Holy Men wanted Roxas, he didn't tell me why, and that we had to flee. He pulled up a floorboard to reveal a hidden crawlspace, dropped the duffel inside, and told us we would hide there the next morning. We were to stay there until_ _Sa_ _ïx left, then escape into the night and hide, preferably find our aunt or uncle._

 _True to his word,_ _Sa_ _ïx brought Master Xemnas for back for my boy, but Father stood his ground. Roxas and I peered up through the floorboards, my hand clamped over his mouth and barely daring to breathe. I was nine, he was six, and we hid under the floor and tried not to cry as our daddy's blood dripped onto our faces through the slats. At the age of twenty-nine, Cloud Strife violently joined his wife in death; it was the end of our childhoods and the beginning of something more._

 _Thanking all the deities above that the Holy Men didn't decide to torch our home after they killed Father, we left his cooling body on the floor and ran out into the night—and toward freedom._

 _ **-BREAK-**_

Groaning as I came to, I crawled to my feet and lurched into the first unlocked building I came across as the ground shook again. There was blood running down my face and though I couldn't see it, I know there was already a bruise forming around the gash on my forehead; quite the gruesome sight, I was sure. I was fumbling to open my duffel when I heard a gasp, immediately tensing to escape like the wounded animal I was. I should have assessed the situation first—I blame the head wound.

"Oh hell, are you okay!?" a male voice exclaimed. "There's so much blood!"

"Head wounds always bleed a lot," I mumbled, wiping my face and squinting at the guy. He was standing just inside another doorway that must have lead further into the abandoned home. "Is it so bad?"

He shrugged, running a hand through dirty blond hair. "I don't _think_ it'll need stitches, but I'm not really the best person to answer that. We need 'Luxia—you wanna come with? He's in the kitchen."

"Er, _no_ , thanks. I'll wait here," I said, clutching tighter to the strap of my duffel.

He shrugged again and wandered through the door, presumably to the kitchen were this mysterious 'Luxia was. While I waited the room began to spin—maybe the wound was worse than it looked.

Suddenly a man with pink hair ( _pink, really?)_ scurried through the door with a first aid kit. Catching sight of me he let out a low whistle, told the blond to go get more towels, and hurried up to me.

"That's quite the gash! Hit your head on a sharp rock?"

"Building corner."

"Oh, ouch! Well I'm Marluxia, I'll be your Healer for the day!" he said brightly. "Luckily it doesn't look so deep that you'll need stitches or staples, so we'll just clean it up, glue it closed, and you can be on your way. Come, sit on the floor while we wait for Demyx to bring some more towels."

"You're very chipper," I observed.

"Have to be, love, or we wouldn't have survived this long!"

The blond from before—Demyx—came back with towels tucked under his arm and two bowls of water. Marluxia thanked him and told him to go get some soup from someone named Riku so I could eat when he was finished. The floor shook as Demyx walked away again and Marluxia hummed as he began cleaning my face.

It was silent until he was finished gluing the gash closed and taping gauze over it, then he sat back and smiled.

"That should do for the time being, but you'll want to take it easy for a few days. Dem'll be back with some soup in a bit; how're you feeling?"

"Woozy…wait, is the water running here?"

"Yes, but only the cold water, unfortunately," he answered.

"Oh I don't care, I'm taking a shower."

"Wait until after you eat, then I'll have Larxene help you. Stay here with us at least for tonight, you can decide what you'll do in the morning. I never got your name, by the way."

"Naminé," I answered, eyes locking on Demyx as he came back with a steaming bowl and a glass of water. "My name is Naminé Strife."

Later, after a blonde girl with antennae-like hair named Larxene had helped me shower and I was tucked into a sleeping bag, I would ponder the look Demyx and Marluxia shared as I ravenously ate my food. I didn't get the chance to think too hard about it, though, before I was lulled into sleep by the sound of Larxene breathing next to me.


	2. chapter o2: hits & misses

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

 **chapter o2:** _hits and misses_

 _Roxas was four and had trouble communicating in a way Naminé could understand. He was a brilliant boy for having no structured learning environment, but his speech was lacking; his sister spoke to him all the time, but she didn't really know how to go about_ teaching _him to speak properly._

 _They were sitting together under a tree on the side of the road, and she looked into Roxas' face—all blue eyes, blond hair, and baby fat—and smiled, smoothing her hands over his cheeks. Roxas smiled contently at his sister, then pointed up above them at something in the tree leaves. Puzzled, Naminé looked toward where he was pointing, sucking in a sharp breath at what she saw._

" _Roxas, stand up!" she said in a hissed whisper._

" _Huh?"_

 _Eyes trained on the periodic flash she saw in the leaves, she pushed Roxas to his feet, whispering, "Stand up, sweetie, go hide in the bushes, okay?"_

 _He did as we was told and Naminé stood as well, picking up a rocking and throwing it toward the light in the three. There was a grunt of pain and someone fell out the other side—it was too dark to see anything but the person's silhouette, but she heard whatever it was that had been flashing break when it hit the ground. She kept her eyes trained on the dark figure as it fled, then went to collect Roxas so they could leave, heading in the opposite direction._

…

" _Where's her house, Mee?"_

 _Roxas had finally learned to speak at age six—and he hadn't shut up since. He had so many questions about so many things, which was okay, but Naminé wished he knew when to be quiet! Sneaking about was_ much _easier when he couldn't speak._

" _I don't know, Roxas," she sighed. "Aunt Tifa moves around a lot, so I don't even know if she_ has _a house."_

" _But why does she move so much?"_

" _Because King Mickey is dead now. Resistance is met by swift and fatal attacks on Master Xemnas' command."_

" _The Holy Man? He's not…good?"_

" _Oh Roxas, no, he's not! He's a monster—pure evil. If you_ ever _see him or any of his guard, you run away, as fast and as far as you can! Do you understand me!? Don't ever try to engage them!"_

 _Roxas nodded and fell quiet with fear at his beloved sister's warning, probably already trying to figure up possible escape routes should it ever happen, Naminé guessed. She eyed him carefully, noting how his collarbones and hip bones were jutting out sharply. It was a stark contrast to his days of healthy baby fat and pink skin; Naminé would need to steal food again to feed his hungry belly, though she knew her Roxas would never complain about being hungry._

 **-BREAK-**

Naminé woke to mumbled talking and a hand petting her hair. She fluttered her eyes partially open and saw Larxene sitting against the wall across form her, but a booted foot was partially blocking her view of the other girl. She lay still for a few minutes, savoring the feeling of being comforted, before a deep voice spoke from some point above her head.

"Hello, Sleeping Beauty," said a male voice she hadn't heard last night, sounding very amused.

"No, Sleepin' Beauty's names 'Rora. 'M Naminé."

"Yes, I know. Come, sit up, Riku and Demyx will be bringing breakfast in shortly."

Naminé pushed herself into a sitting position, scrubbing furiously at her eyes. "That felt really nice," she mumbled, trying to focus on the lilac-haired _(what, lilac, really?)_ man next to her. "Thank you."

"Think nothing of it," he said, waving his hand dismissively. "Your sleep was getting fitful and 'Xene and I wanted you to rest for as long as possible. It's nice to meet you, Naminé, my name is Zexion."

"Hmm, pleasure. Morning Larxene."

"Sunshine," Larxene answered, inclining her head. "Oatmeal for breakfast—that okay?"

"Anything is okay at this point. I really wasn't expecting there to be more than three people traveling together, but five, really?"

"Six actually," Marluxia chirped, opening the door with a bowl and a handful of plastic spoons. He was followed by three other people; Demyx, a boy with silver hair, and a redhead. They all settled onto the floor in a loose-formed circle around her. Marluxia smiled brightly from his place next to her and handed her a bowl and spoon.

"Eat up, love, you need your strength! Now, I assume you've been introduced to Zexion?" At Naminé's nod, he continued, "Great! So these two strapping young men are Riku and Axel." Each boy nodded as he was introduced, Axel even giving a jaunty little wave. "We were all fully orphaned by the Organization when they burned the children's home we were living in to the ground, but we're currently working our way to a safe house about halfway between Twilight Town and Balamb Garden. Would you like to join us?"

"I suppose I could, if you don't mind making a pit stop in Twilight Town first. My little brother, he's ten, got separated from me a few weeks ago, out near Besaid. We have some rather twisty egress routes to get to get to our Spot in Twilight Town. I _need_ to collect him before I do anything else."

"Of course, of course! A quick stop isn't going to hurt anything! We'll leave hear after dusk so we can have the cover of darkness for our travels. I'll change your gauze when you're finished eating, then you should rest—you'll need it."

…

Naminé was shaken awake a bit after nightfall and given a few minutes to reorient herself before they were off, running through the shadows and back alleys to escape the confines of the dead city of Hollow Bastion.

She felt woozy again, hands shaking and feet falling like lead weights the longer they ran. She lasted for two days before her breath started to come in short, sharp gasps as they skirted around Radiant Garden. They were passing through a short expanse of trees when she began to slow down.

"A-Axel!" she called to the redhead in front of her, panting. "Axel, please! I can't, I—oh!"

Naminé screamed as she fell, tripping on loose soil and smacking her head on the ground. Stars burst in her vision as she was hoisted up into a sitting position on the side of the path. Naminé felt something run down her face and seconds later she tasted blood.

"You opened your wound again, thank God it's covered or we'd have a problem," Axel grumbled, removing the gauze pad and using the corner of it to dab at her face. "Zexion'll be back in a mo', he had to tell 'Luxia. We don't leave anyone behind, you know."

Naminé moaned in pain, her eyes rolling in her head, as she waited for the lilac-haired man to return. He came back minutes later, Demyx trailing behind him clutching a first aid kit; Zexion winced when he saw her, grumbling to himself about silly girls and thrice-bedamned head wounds.

It took about 15 minutes to get the wound cleaned and dressed, then Axel picked her up and carried her off the beaten path to rest until the next night. Demyx immediately created a fire pit while Axel went off to hunt small game clutching a pocket knife and Zexion went to forage anything edible from the plant life.

Demyx settled himself next to her, handing over a water bottle as he said, "you should've told us you were wearing down, we would've taken a break."

"I thought I'd made it at least until Twilight Town," Naminé answered feebly, holding the cool bottle to her head. "What's your deal, anyway, why do you look like you're seconds from panicking?"

Demyx winced, rubbing his eyes. "Riku's sick too, I don't like being so far away from him when he's ill, even if it's only for one day."

"Well you didn't have to stay!" Naminé said waspishly.

"I'll ignore your tone because you're in pain, but watch what the fuck you say."

The blonde girl shrunk back at his words, hunching her shoulders and turning her head to look at the fire. Zexion found them like that some minutes later, hands full of unidentified fruit; when caught sight of Demyx's face he let out a long-suffering sigh.

"What did you do, Demyx?"

"Screw you, Zexion, it's not always my fault!" Demyx shouted, storming off.

Zexion shrugged and sat next to Naminé, dropping the fruit in front of him and pulling out a pocket knife of his own. Peeling the fruit, he shot her an inquiring look.

"I…may have insulted him. Something about Riku…?"

"Ah, yes, that would do it. They're together, you know, have been for a few years now. Or I suppose you didn't know, did you?"

"No, damn. I'll apologize when he comes back," Naminé said with a yawn.

Zexion signed again and folded his legs, patting his thigh and saying, "Here, lay down and rest, we'll wake you for food later. We have to leave around midnight, we can't get too far behind."

Naminé let herself be manhandled into a laying position, head on Zexion's thigh, and fell asleep soon after.

 **-BREAK-**

" _Roxas."_

" _Mee?"_

"… _run."_


	3. chapter o3: runaways

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

 **chapter o3:** _runaways_

" _UP!_ Up up up, get up! We have to run, we have to go, _wake up!_ "

"God damnit, Demyx, she's still out of it, just put the fire out! Zexion's got her, just fucking _move!_ "

Naminé felt like she was floating, arms clasped loosely over Zexion's shoulders as he ran with her on his back. She didn't know what they were running from. She tried to focus her vision, calm her breathing, but wasn't successful. She would pass out soon from hyperventilating, she knew. Luckily she trusted the boys to at least protect her. She had enough presence of mind to link her hands tighter together before her vision faded black.

 **-BREAK-**

 _Aunt Tifa never really stayed in one place for more than a few days, a week at most if she really liked it there. Their father always said they never went to visit her because of it, and he never knew when she was going to just_ drop in _. Roxas and Naminé had been searching since they'd run away from home and everyone always pointed them to Hollow Bastion. The only time they ever set foot in the Bastion together everyone was telling stories of her._

 _Apparently she'd gone and gotten on Master Xemnas' bad side, though no one was quite sure how that happened, but he was out for bloody revenge. He went and burned her house down, hoping to be rid of her for good, only she knew he was coming; someone had tipped her off, and she managed to escape just before Master Xemnas started the fire. When the fire died down & Sa_ _ïx couldn't find a body, Master Xemnas began to_ _hunt_ _Aunt Tifa, like some kind of big game animal. She was always on the move, because of it._

 _They never did find her, even after waiting in the Bastion for three weeks. Roxas was nine and Naminé was fifteen when they finally gave up and continued on their journey, hoping to maybe find their uncle instead._

 _Tifa Lockhart showed up four days after they'd left, never knowing she'd just missed her wayward niece and nephew._

 **-BREAK-**

Naminé was on the edge of consciousness, feeling and hearing everything as an outside observer. She couldn't quite make out the words but she could hear murmuring voices; she felt strong hands latch onto her waist and lay her on something soft, felt gentle hands smoothing her hair down and possibly cleaning her head. She felt someone holding desperately to her left hand and a gentle kiss placed on her forehead. Then, she felt and heard nothing at all.

…

Naminé drifted in and out of consciousness for five days, potions and draughts being coaxed down her throat and healing salves being rubbed into the wound on her head. By the time she was fully healed from infection, the gash was completely healed as well. All the boys could do was thank the Fates that they had run across this small cottage and that the man living there was willing to house them for a while.

Axel was taking his turn sitting with Naminé when she began to stir as if finally waking. He quickly stuck his head out the door and called to the other occupants of the cottage to come quickly. He ducked back into the small bedroom just as Naminé opened her eyes with a groan.

"Oh thank God, Naminé, how are you feeling!?"

"Like I've been run over, but significantly better than I felt before."

"That's good! That's—great, really. God, you had us all so worried, Demyx was _this close_ to an anxiety attack and I don't think Zexion has slept hardly at all! You've been unconscious for almost a week, we-"

Axel cut off as the door opened and Naminé gasped; he turned, thinking it was Zexion or Demyx coming in. Instead it was the homeowner, a tall man with overlong silver hair and an oversized sword strapped to his back.

The man smiled softly and said, "Hello Angel," as Naminé started to sob.

"You…you-!"

"You're safe now, Angel, I promise."

"Uncle Seph-" Naminé cried, holding her arms in the air like a toddler wanting to be held.

Sephiroth swung the sword off his back, crossing the room in a few swift strides and sweeping the blonde girl into his arms. Demyx and Zexion entered the room to see Naminé bury her face in Sephiroth's chest and wail as if she were dying. They slowly backed out, Axel following, the three trading looks as they closed the door on Naminé's cries and Sephiroth's quiet cooing.

"She called him 'Uncle Seph'," Axel admitted with a shrug.

"Do you think?" Demyx asked quietly, reverently.

Zexion nodded thoughtfully. "I do, Demyx. I think we've stumbled upon the ever-elusive Sephiroth Strife."

 **-BREAK-**

 _Naminé felt like she might break. What would Aunt Tifa think of her? Or, Lord, Uncle Sephiroth? She lost him, her Roxas, and_ what would everyone think of her _?_

 _She wandered the very outskirts of Twilight Town, having arrived three days before, wringing her hands and chewing her bottom lip. It was all her fault, she knew, but…Roxas was her everything, the center of her fractured world that she orbited obsessively._

 _She'd taught him to read and write, to lie and steal, to tell the truth and give to those less fortunate. She'd watched his first steps, heard his first_ real word _; taught him how to carve wood into weapons and start a fire. He was_ the most _important thing in her young life._

 _Naminé looked around, eyes scanning the passers-by, frantically jumping from face to face as she looked for his familiar features. She was passing over faces so quickly she almost missed him when he appeared, clutching the hand of a blond boy a little older than her with Mako-blue eyes._

" _Thank God," she whispered before exiting the shadows and calling, "Roxas!"_

…

" _Roxas?"_

" _Mee?"_

"… _run!"_

" _What?"_

" _Run! Roxas run!" Naminé said urgently. "Hurry now, go!"_

 _Roxas looked at Naminé like she was mad before she pushed him into moving. He took off, into the treeline behind them, stumbling to a stop a few yards in and deftly climbing up onto a branch. He watched as Naminé pulled a chipped and rusty knife from one of the boots they'd stolen a few days before. She gripped it tightly, falling into a defensive stance facing the silhouette of the offender._

" _Show yourself!" Naminé barked, narrowing her eyes._

 _She was viciously unprepared for what she saw._

 **-BREAK-**

The boys all turned as Sephiroth came downstairs, a soft smile on his face.

"Naminé?" Zexion asked worriedly.

"She's asleep Zexion, don't worry," Sephiroth answered smoothly, sitting in an armchair. "She was very emotionally exhausted, what's been going on?"

"I think she's been stressing about her brother," Demyx offered. "Though she never mentions how worried she must be. We were headed to Twilight Town to meet up with him on her request when she collapsed."

"Hm, yes, that would cause her to worry. Where are you heading when you find him?"

"Aaah, I don't know if you know of it. Lenne Amicita runs it," Axel answered.

"Oh yes, I know of it. I helped set the Stations up, actually, and it's where my boys are sending the prisoners they help escape."

"What? Escaped prisoners?"

"My sons: Loz, Yazoo and Kadaj went and let themselves be captured by Luxord about a year ago."

"That _is_ when prisoners or previously missing people started mysteriously reappearing," Zexion mentioned.

"That is correct; the plan was for them to release who they could and try to stay alive long enough to escape themselves. Some of the escaped prisoners came through here, first—I thought you might have been another group until I saw my niece."

Zexion nodded, shuffling around in a messenger bag and pulling out a sheaf of papers. "Here are some papers provided by Lenne; Elena from the Turks put the dossiers together," he said, handing the papers to Sephiroth. "I'm sure you know, but they keep track of everyone coming through the various Stations—names, ages, birthdays, number and duration of stays, condition upon arrival and departure— _everything_. The most prolific of the refugees, Wutaian Princess Yuffie Kisaragi, was delirious from exhaustion and dehydration when she arrived two years ago, claiming an angel had rescued her from certain death. Shuyin found an old scar from an inexpertly stitched would stretching from her inner right thigh to the top of her right breast; someone had tried to slice her open and it didn't work. When they finally managed to get her lucid she said it was a girl named Naminé that helped her—and how many girls do you know with that name?"

"She's been helping them, then," Sephiroth said thoughtfully.

"Almost all of the refugees have had some form of contact with her. The Gullwings, Vincent Valentine, Lucrecia Crescent, Shelke Rui, all of us, _countless_ others…she's made herself a veritable web of help."

"Or possibly created an army, just waiting for her orders," Axel pointed out.

"Oh no, she would never do that on purpose," Sephiroth said slowly, "but her brain _is_ programmed to make those sorts of connections. Her genetic make-up would allow her to do no less. The Mako in her DNA would have driven her to do it subconsciously since she never had any formal training; she would have been driven by an unseen force to create a sleeping militia, but not for herself."

"She's not a General, she doesn't have the stomach for it," Axel agreed.

Demyx and Zexion shared a glance, not quite understanding, but they knew Axel had a brother that was part of _some_ military force so they kept quiet.

"You are correct, Mister Sinclair, but Roxas _is_ a General; all men in the Strife family are, while the women—though there are very few—breed true as Spellcasters or Singers. Naminé, I believe, is both. Roxas is to be our Leader when he comes of age."

Axel nodded thoughtfully. "I figured, I was so— _excited_ , really, it was hard not to be when she entered the house we were squatting in. I wanted to go get her but Demyx beat me to it. I _knew_ she was calling to me, I couldn't figure out why, I knew she wasn't our Leader but she was _so close_ -"

"He is only 10, Mr. Sinclair, control yourself!"

"Sorry, sorry, I just…it's…"

"I know, I felt the same way with Genesis before he died. You _must_ find him, Mr. Sinclair. The fate of the world depends on it."

…

Naminé huddled next to the door of her room, clutching a blanket to her chest and staring blankly at the wall in front of her. Spellcaster? Singer? General or _Leader_? These people wanted to use her, they all did! Uncle Sephiroth was understandable, if he was to be believed it was a genetic predisposition of the Strife family, but everyone else?

 _Fuck them!_

She started when she heard someone coming up the steps, scrambling into the bed as quietly as she could. She had just closed her eyes when the door creaked open and two shuffling sets of feet moved across the floor. Zexion and Demyx were speaking quietly between themselves and Naminé caught snatches of their conversation, mostly hers and Roxas' names and travel plans. The boys sat with her for a little over an hour before they left, both squeezing her hands.

Naminé waited another hour before she got up and dug around the closet, pulling clothes and blankets and putting them in her duffel. She made a pit stop in the bathroom, grabbing a few bars of soap and rolls of toilet paper, then made her way downstairs to the kitchen. She rummaged through cabinets and the fridge, secreting away travel food and water bottles, then scribbled a quick note— _'OUT FOR TEA!'_ —that only Sephiroth would understand before flitting out the door into the night.

…

Sephiroth broke things when he found the note the next morning, throwing plates and glasses and cursing the world. He _did_ admit it was at least partially his fault she'd left; he _knew_ their family had advanced hearing but he'd thought she was asleep! She would have half a day's headstart on the young men, but Sephiroth new his niece and knew she could slip into the shadows at will. They wouldn't find her until she wanted to be found.

Sephiroth kitted the boys out with food, water, clothes, first-aid and potions, made them stay until after lunch, then directed them to head to one of the Stations—they would never find Naminé, he told them, so they may as well find their friends.

He closed the door behind them with a sigh and began to prepare: _She_ would come to him, he knew, searching for their niece and nephew. He would be ready when she did.


	4. chapter o4: if you love me let me go

**chapter o4:** _if you love me let me go_

 _Roxas and Naminé had found a nice little place in Twilight Town by complete accident one day. It was hidden behind crates and pallets in a back alley of the industrial sect and Naminé found it when she knocked into a stack of crates. They stayed there for a while since it was obviously well-hidden._

 _About a week went by—maybe more—where the siblings lived and ate like Kings, stealing venison and vegetables and feasting on them instead of the nuts and fruits they usually foraged. They got complacent, of course they did, and were surprised in the middle of the night when the previous tenants came back and tried to attack them._

 _Lucky they were all younger and smaller than Naminé, and less vicious than Roxas._

 _Once everything was calmed down and the children were sitting on the small sofa in the room, Naminé explained what was going on. Hayner was a year older than Roxas at 9, with dirty blond hair and brown eyes; Pence was Roxas' age at 8, with deep brunet hair and a scar across his left eyebrow; Olette was the youngest at 7, her brown hair cut jaggedly short with burned spots dotting her arms and neck. This was their safe haven but they'd been gone a few days, venturing to surrounding areas to gather supplies._

 _The children took a shine to Roxas and it was decided they would share the spot. Roxas experienced his first heartbreak when they departed, off to search again for their aunt or uncle._

 **-BREAK-**

Naminé crouched on the tree branch, eyes closed as she listened for the sound of footsteps; when she heard none she dropped to the ground and continued toward Twilight Town. She was curious about why the boys hadn't pursued her, but assumed Uncle Sephiroth had told them it would be a useless endeavor.

It was no matter—she didn't need them to help track down her brother.

She jogged through an abandoned housing complex, peering through windows to see if there would be anything usable inside. Most of the houses had already been robbed, opened food boxes strewn all over the floor and cabinet doors falling off their hinges. One house in particular drew Naminé's attention; it _appeared_ to be looted and abandoned but the boxes and debris were almost too perfectly placed. Naminé's eyes narrowed: Someone was staying in this house.

Decision made without realizing it, Naminé slowly turned the door handle and entered the home as silently as possible. She crept through the hallways, stopping by every door to listen quietly for any noises on the other side. At the end of the hall was another door that opened onto a set of stairs leading to the basement; she nodded and slowly walked down the steps. She could barely hear whispers from the other side of the room but she couldn't make out the words.

When Naminé finished her descent and turned the corner she came eye to eye with her living negative; auburn hair, lightly tanned skin and sapphire blue eyes staring from a _shocked_ face. Roxas' shadow was being fiercely guarded by a young man with black hair and Mako-bright eyes that were narrowed in suspicion.

Naminé grinned weakly and held up her hands as a sign of peace. "Fancy meeting you here, Princess," she ventured, choking back a hysterical giggle as the red-headed girl jerked in surprise and the man with her raised an eyebrow.

"How did you-"

"Are we related?" the young boy blurted out, peering up at her through eyes that looked so similar to her brother's. "You look a lot like Kairi. Are we cousins?"

The girl—Kairi—spun about to reprimand him when Naminé laughed.

"No, luv, we're not related," Naminé giggled out. "Not that I know of, anyway. I bet Kairi would have told you if you had any other relatives, right Princess?"

"Could you quit calling me that? _Please?_ " Kairi begged.

"Why?" Naminé asked. "It's what you are."

"No, not anymore. Not since…"

"Oh please, you're still _you_ , that hasn't changed," Naminé refuted. "So a megalomaniac took over the kingdom—that's only temporary. We'll take it back and you'll regain control of your birthright."

"How can you sound so confident about that?" the black-haired man demanded.

Naminé shrugged helplessly. "I don't know for sure, but honestly? If you believe you can do it, then you'll do it. So if enough of us believe that we'll take Kingdom Hearts back under our control, then we'll take it back."

He eyed her shrewdly for a moment before smiling and offering his hand. "Zack Fair. That's Princess Kairi Yen-Sid and the crown prince, Sora."

"Naminé Strife," she responded easily, grasping Zack's hand. "Have any of you been to Twilight Town?"

"No," Kairi answered, lowering herself to the floor and pulling Sora into her lap. "We've been here for about…four days now? We needed a place to recover after we escaped. We thought we'd be safe and hidden here."

"Obviously not, if you could find us without even trying," Zack said, tilting his head in Naminé's direction.

"Oh I wouldn't say that, really. The Strife family have some…special talents that I'm only just now learning of. I've a feeling this is one of them."

"Well regardless, we can't stay here now."

"Would you like to come with me?"

"To Twilight Town?" Kairi asked.

"Yes, I'm supposed to be meeting my little brother Roxas there. We can stay here until tomorrow night, head out at sunset. We should get there by nightfall the day after."

Kairi and Zack shared a look before Zack nodded and Kairi smiled.

"We will join you," the princess answered. "Your plan is as good as any. Zack will take first watch—we should get some rest."

Naminé hummed in agreement, laying down with her head on her duffel and drifting off to sleep.

 **-BREAK-**

" _Have you heard anything from him!?" a brunette girl asked desperately, accosting Naminé as she passed through an alley. Her curls bounced with every move as she clung to the small blonde._

" _Wha-lord, Selphie,_ get off _!" Naminé said, roughly pushing the brunette to the ground._

" _I'm just—I'm so worried, Nam. What if something happened?"_

" _It's possible something did, Selph, you know that. Besides, why would Irvine contact me before you? He_ loves _you, Ms. Tilmitt."_

" _I just thought," Selphie said, smoothing out her yellow dress._

 _Naminé sighed sadly. "I know, luv. Did Roxas behave himself while I was gone?"_

" _You know he did, Nam!" Selphie answered as they made their way through the dark streets of Traverse Town. "He missed you fiercely, though he did everything he was told."_

 _Naminé let out a relieved breath. "Thank goodness. Who's with him now?"_

" _I left him with Lulu and Wakka," Selphie answered quietly as they passed a food cart. "They're only passing through but you know how they spoil him."_

 _Naminé nodded and pocketed a handful of grapes as they walked by a fruit stand. "I appreciate you watching him."_

" _Oh Naminé, you know I always will. He's such a sweetie, he's hard not to love."_

" _Well, thanks again. You'll tell me if you hear anything about Irvine, right?" Naminé asked._

" _Of course I will! Same?"_

" _You bet," Naminé answered, opening a motel room door to duck inside. "We'll see you again soon, okay? Love you, Selphie."_

" _Love you too Nam—I'll hold you to it."_

 _They waved to each other and Naminé ducked into the building while Selphie walked on. But they never saw each other after that. Saïx came and razed Traverse Town down to nothing and Selphie only_ just _managed to escape with her life. Saïx and Luxord caught her a day later while she was trying to cross a channel into Underland. Selphie never saw any of her friends again._

 **-BREAK-**

"Now Sora you _must_ stay close, you understand?" Kairi murmured as she tightened the straps of his backpack. "Listen to Naminé and Zack like you listen to me, okay?"

"Yes Kairi."

"You know the signal if you fall behind, don't hesitate to use it if you need to. What do you do if someone tries to take you?"

"Fight back always, scream, bite—whatever I need to do to escape."

"Good boy," Kairi breathed, wrapping Sora into her arms. "I love you."

"I love you too Kai, but you're worrying too much," Sora said brightly. "Everything will be fine, you'll see!"

Kairi sighed and said, "I hope you're right Sora."

…

Twilight Town seemed almost deserted when they arrived after a day of travel. Naminé looked around suspiciously, but she didn't think _too much_ about it because she saw signs of life in some places so assumed everyone was in hiding. Naminé directed everyone into a hidden alley that housed the entrance to the underground tunnels. When they went to enter, she almost ran into a tall, blond young man that had been waiting there; he was the "conductor" of the Underground Railroad and Naminé's adopted big brother, Seifer Almasy.

She probably wouldn't have realized it was him if she hadn't caught sight of his Mako-enhanced eyes. The Mako gave him the ability to navigate the dark tunnels and secret passages of the town with shocking ease. He used that ability to make sure people on the run could move from place to place without getting caught.

Naminé brightened when she realized it was Seifer, though, latching onto his arm and smiling up at him. Seifer could help, should know where Roxas was hiding, and should be able to get them out of town safely.

"What took you so long, Brat?" Seifer teased, hugging Naminé as he ushered everyone down the dark space.

"I got a bit side tracked," Naminé answered contritely. "But I'm here now! Where's Roxas? And Fuu, Rai and Vivi?"

Seifer's steps faltered briefly as he led everyone into a room nestled in an offshoot of the main tunnel. The room was well-lit and had a few sofas and chairs; there were also two people waiting there, but no Roxas in sight.

"Welcome to Twilight Town!" Seifer called to the newcomers, gesturing for everyone to sit down. The four of them piled into one of the sofas, Sora sprawled across the laps of the other three.

The two people in the room were the most elusive that Naminé had ever met. Corim's blue-tinted skin was scaly, causing him to hide in the shadows when he was in public. He smiled wickedly when his cat-like eyes landed on Naminé, exposing sharp and jagged teeth.

Nanami was sitting cross-legged on the floor, her navy blue hair free from its usual braid and cascading down her back. As Seifer sat on a crate, Nanami locked her bright purple eyes on him.

"Tell us why we're here, boy," she demanded in a voice that sounded like bells.

"I will, just give me a minute."

"We've been waiting for three daysss now," Corim said; the hiss in his voice made Kairi cringe.

"That's right!" Nanami exclaimed. "We've been waiting long enough, I have things to do-"

"Will you two just shut up and let me talk to Naminé?"

Both Corim and Nanami quieted with contrite looks as Seifer turned to the group.

"'M sorry, brat, you know how they are. As for Fuu, Rai and Vivi, I just woke up one day and they were gone. I went searching and, well…"

"He almost got himself _killed_!" Nanami growled, pinning him with a glare. "If I had not been there he would be dead!"

"I get it, I was an idiot, okay! Anyway Nam, I sent Hayner, Pence and Olette away a few days ago. I've just felt very _uneasy_ this past week—it hasn't felt safe here so I took precautions."

"And Roxas?" Naminé asked timidly.

"Oh hon, I'm sorry. Roxas never showed up," Seifer admitted softly.

"Wh-what!?" Naminé cried. "I sent him on a week ago, had him take the most secure route, how-how could he not be here!?"

"Hey, hey calm down, I'm sure he's okay!" Seifer said quickly as his sister fought her way into a standing position. "I don't—shit, Corim I need you to-oh, thank you," he said as he lowered Naminé onto the floor to sleep off her panic attack.

…

"I have a feeling she went off with those _horrible_ men," Nanami spat, pulling on a lock of her hair. "She probably thought it would be a great adventure! She's not right in her mind and—oh, Naminé, how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, I—wait, did you _drug me_!?" Naminé accused, whirling on Seifer.

"You were having a panic attack," Seifer said soothingly, "you needed to calm down."

"You—you…ugh!"

"Nanami was just talking about her sister. Nanami?"

"You remember Neveah, yes? The fool child seems to have wandered off, probably with that _foul_ Organization, thinking it would be great fun! If you see her, send her straight home!"

"Oh I understand, I feel the same way about Roxas! I swear if he decided to explore instead of coming straight here he's going to get _such_ a walloping…"

"Ssseifer," Corim hissed, appearing at Seifer's elbow. "There issss danger here!"

"What?" Seifer yelped, and everyone started to smell smoke.

"It isssss coming from the front ssssside of town," Corim told him. "We can esssscape through the back exit!"

Everyone followed Seifer and Corim as they ran, Naminé hefting Sora onto her back. The tunnel caverns were filling quickly with smoke, indicating the fire was moving faster than it should have. The group burst out of the exit to see the fire coming at them, causing them all to dash in different directions. Naminé banked right, Sora clinging to her neck, while Zack and Kairi went left; the fire flared and formed a wall between them.

" _NO!_ " Kairi screamed, lurching toward the wall of flames. Zack grabbed her and pulled her back, though she fought him the entire way. " _SORA!_ I can't leave him— _SORA!_ "

Naminé has him Kairi, he'll be safe, come on!" Zack yelled, throwing her over his shoulder and running from the town.

Twilight Town would take only a day to burn down from the magically-enhanced fire Saïx preferred to use to wreak havoc.

 **-BREAK-**

" _C-can you…please, I'm…"_

 _The intruder coughed, spilling blood down her chin. Naminé physically recoiled from at the sight that met her; it was like someone had tried to flay the girl across from her alive! Her skin was hanging open on the right side, exposing tender flesh and sinew. Naminé dropped the knife she was clutching and raced forward with a wordless cry._

" _Oh my God," she whispered, helping the girl to the ground. "Roxas! Bring me the first aid kit, now!_ HURRY! _"_

 _Naminé heard Roxas drop from his hiding place as she assessed the situation. The girl's blackbrown hair was matted with blood and her blackvioletbrown eyes were currently squeezed closed in pain. Naminé eyed the large wound, noting she could stitch it closed but not prevent scarring. The potions she had on hand would only be enough to speed up healing and prevent infection._

 _Roxas shoved the kit at his sister, staring at the bleeding girl. "Is she going to die?" he asked timidly._

" _No," Naminé answered briskly as she set about cleaning the wound. "We're going to save her, luv. Grab the potions box, we'll need it, and be ready to give me what I ask for!"_

…

" _What's your name?" Naminé asked as the girl swam up from unconsciousness._

" _Yuffie Kisaragi," she gasped out._

" _I'm Naminé, this is my brother Roxas. What happened to you!?"_

" _Xaldin got me while I escaped," Yuffie ground out through clenched teeth, locking her eyes on Roxas' sleeping form. "Did you…"_

" _We did, we couldn't let you die!"_

 _Yuffie hummed in acknowledgement, trying to breathe through the pain._

" _I'm sorry, I don't have any potions for the pain," Naminé said as she ran her hands through her brother's hair._

" _It's okay, I've lived through worse. He's very precious to you, isn't he?"_

" _So_ very much _, yes," Naminé answered, smiling fondly at Roxas. "I raised him myself."_

" _What would you do if you lost him?"_

" _What?" Naminé asked, shocked._

" _Because he is so precious."_

" _I haven't really thought of that."_

" _I would search_ everywhere _, tear cities to the ground. I would not rest, I would not stop or give up until I found him!"_

" _Yuffie…"_

" _I want him_ back _," Yuffie sobbed. "He's everything to me, I can't lose him forever!"_

" _Oh Yuffie, I'm sure you'll find him. Whoever he is, I'm sure he's looking for you, too."_


	5. intermission o1: safe & sound

**intermission o1:** _safe and sound_

He woke up in a daze, the dank air around him clogging his throat; he silently thanked whoever was listening that it was too dark to see around him. The only source of light was the dull glow from his eyes, still radiating from the Mako infusions he used to get regularly. _She_ had told him to stop so he'd not gone to a Treatment Center in about two years.

He winced as he heard the sound of bones snapping and crunching, curling in on himself while it continued.

He'd never used to be so terrified, so out of touch with reality, but being in the Pit _did things_ to people and he was certainly no exception. He had _changed_ irrevocably, couldn't really remember what he'd been like before, in the world up above; he did remember eyes with everchanging color, ninjatricks and sugarlaughs and a girl he thinks he loves telling him to _"Come one Squall, just_ one more _time!"_ He tried not to think about her too often, it hurt too much and for too long. He wondered absently if he'd ever see her again, gagging as he heard flesh tear.

There had been a girl with him, before, her bliss-blue eyes glowing brighter than his ever did. She said her name was…he couldn't remember what her name was. But she would giggle madly and askaskask _demand_ to know where the hell that bastard White Rabbit was! He didn't know _what_ the silly girl was talking about and all she'd said was they'd followed a white rabbit downdown _"down the rabbit hole, Mister Leonhart, because he promised us we would find freedom."_ Well, he sure as hell didn't see any freedom anywhere down here. The stupid girl wouldn't fucking _shut up_! Maybe she was on drugs.

She'd been there for a while, far longer than the others, wandering and exploring the Pit; she didn't listen when he told her to stay still because the Bad Things would come if they sensed movement. She'd been obnoxious and he was pretty sure she'd been on some kind of acid but she was a nice distraction for both himself and the monsters. Her chatter was a good way to drown out the bones cracking, and _why couldn't he remember her fucking name_?

He sighed and resolved himself to asking her when she was done being eaten.

 **-BREAK-**

When Roxas opened his eyes he was surprised to feel so much pain, like he'd lost a fight with a tank; he tried to roll over, found that he couldn't, and stifled a sigh. Running through the Panic List he and his sister had devised long ago, he mentally ticked off the boxes: He wasn't hurt, he had all his parts, he wasn't tied up or incapacitated, just in pain. There was one other person near him, but they didn't seem like a threat.

Roxas painfully turned his head and looked in the direction of the person, finding a blonde girl with beads in her hair. She was humming and roasting a skinned rabbit on the fire she had obviously made herself. Roxas was so confused, why hadn't she attacked him…? The girl glanced back at him, saw his eyes open, and smiled brightly.

"You're awake!" she chirped happily, rummaging through a bag next to her. "Here, let me get you a healing potion, you probably need it considering where we found you."

"What happened?" Roxas croaked out, accepting her help to swallow the potion.

"Well I don't know _specifics_ , y'see, but you definitely fell off a cliff."

"What?" he squeaked.

"Mhmm, we found you at the bottom and Yuna, Paine and I moved you here."

"Who…," Roxas trailed off as he heard footsteps coming toward them.

A bright voice called, "Oh, he's awake!" as they walked up. A brunette woman and a woman with silver hair both leaned over him.

"I'm Yuna," the brunette said. "This is Paine and you've already met Rikku. We're the Gullwings! Feeling better now, Roxas?"

"Almost," he mumbled, flexing his fingers and toes. "How do you know my name?"

"Don't worry, honey," Yuna soothed. "We're going to take you to your sister."

 **-BREAK-**

It was quiet in the castle; people were walking but their footsteps made no sound. A man with blue hair stood in the main hallway, staring out a large window at something house within the castle walls. He didn't move as a man with an eyepatch dropped down from the ceiling behind him.

"Saïx."

Saïx turned his scarred face toward the man with the eyepatch. His gaze pierced through the man; had it been anyone else, they would have already fled. As it were, this man firmly stood his ground.

"Master Xemnas wishes to speak with you, Saïx. I believe he would like information."

Saïx nodded. "Of course. Thank you Xigbar."

Xigbar nodded and watched as Saïx walked into the main room toward the stairs. When he could no longer sense Saïx's presence, he sauntered up to the large window and looked out and down. Hundreds of people, men, women and children alike, were lined up like cattle waiting to be slaughtered. Xigbar sighed, feeling guilty about what he was going to do. He saw Xaldin assume position across from him and reluctantly hefted his gun and opened the window. Hitting the button that would alert Lexaeus, Xigbar jumped, firing the first shot into the crowd.

…

Saïx walked up to the large, ornately carved wooden door that lead into the throne room. When his admittance was granted he walked in, bowing low before his Lord and Master.

"How may I be of service to you tonight, your Highness?"

"I have some questions that I need answers for."

"Anything, my Lord," Saïx responded breathlessly.

Xemnas waited for a moment, gathering his thoughts. Finally he asked, "You have yet to find the boy, am I correct?"

Saïx's head snapped up so he was looking Xemnas in the eye. "Yes, sir," he answered firmly.

"Why, Saïx, do you continue to disappoint me? Why is one little boy so hard to capture?"

"It's not as easy as it may seem, my Lord," he choked out. "He is very well-guarded, always hidden from us by his wretched sister. There are so many people looking out for him, he slips through our fingers every time!"

"We have been searching for the boy for nearly seven years now, Saïx! Either he is more powerful than we gave him credit for, untrained though he is, or you are more incompetent. I believe I know which is true," Xemnas sneered.

"M-my Lord, Master Xemnas, I just need one more chance, please! You know that I will bring you great things, I brought you the Wutaian girl-"

"Who managed to escape from us!"

"-and the Prince and Princess! I captured them for you as well!"

"And where are they now? Nice and cozy in the dungeon where we can keep them subdued?"

"No, sir," Saïx answered reluctantly.

"Did you and your inept comrades let them escape?"

"Y-yes…sir…," Saïx said with a wince.

"You see, Saïx?" Xemnas mocked. "This is what you continue to bring me— _failure_."

Saïx lowered his head again, unwilling to continue to meet his Master's eyes. "I promise you, my Lord, I will not fail you again.

Xemnas sneered at the blue-haired man kneeling before him. "See that you do not," he warned. "This is your last chance, if you fail me again you'll be the one in the Arena, awaiting your death."

Saïx nodded quickly, rising and backing out of the chamber. He didn't dare turn around until he'd exited and closed the doors; he refused to fail his Master again, refused to be treated like the _maggots_ they collected for game. He would bring Xemnas the boy, no matter what.

If it came down to it, they could always revive him.

…

"Please, please, please, God let me just die!" the brunette girl begged, laying on her back in the cell. "I'll do anything, God, please just strike me down," she whispered.

"Shut up in there!" a blond man growled, rattling the bars of her cell. "You are so fragile, so _disgusting_ ; weak things like you aren't meant to survive, little Tilmitt girl."

Selphie cringed and rolled to her feet, away from the snarling blond man. She clutched the hem of her dress, watching the way Luxord hungrily followed the movement. She didn't dare breathe until the leering man lost interest and turned away.

She was the only one left from the original group; tortured, raped and left to die in a little cage in the dungeons. When she didn't die they put a guard on her to make sure she didn't escape like so many others. Selphie eyed the cell across from her where three young men with silver hair were curled together, asleep; those three were a menace, freeing who they could, no matter the cost. They were the reason the Organization chose to take most of the prisoners away, probably to kill them.

The prisoners had all banded together to stave off the cold and loneliness that ran rampant in the dungeons. Some of the prisoners had escaped thanks to the Menaces, some had died in their cells, and even more had been dragged out and beaten to death in front of everyone. She'd made friends with a set of blond-haired green-eyed fraternal twins that were taken earlier in the day—maybe yesterday, Selphie wasn't sure.

She needed to get out, escape, find Irvine and Naminé and Roxas…she needed to run but the Menaces couldn't help because they were drugged in their cage. She cast her mind back, trying to remember if Luxord had ever had a chance at her, but she couldn't recall. Selphie knew he wanted her, of course, with the way he watched her all the time. She took a breath, coming to a decision; she was never as brave as poor Toshiko had been, but she had a good body and would use I to get what she wanted.

She pressed herself against the bars of the cell, reaching out and running a hand down Luxord's arm.

"Sir Luxord?" she asked quietly, giving him a demure little smile. "May I ask you a few questions?"

Luxord turned back to her, eyes gleaming. Seeing his look, Selphie shifted a bit so her dress rode higher on her thighs and fell lower on her breasts. He leered as he asked, "What do I get if I let you?"

Selphie forced her smile to look as natural as possible, shifting her hips and purring, "Oh, I think we can work something out, don't you?"

Luxord's grin was lecherous and she almost gagged, only just managing to keep herself in check. "I'll answer anything you want for the whole package, pretty thing," Luxord said.

"What happened to the others; Ayaki, Yuuichi, Toshiko, Katumi?"

"Slaughtered just this morning," the blond man answered with a laugh, eyes roving over Selphie's exposed skin. "What did you _think_?"

Selphie grimaced with guilt before quickly schooling her features to look more inviting. "And the plan for me? Or those three in the other cell? Why weren't _we_ taken?"

"Milord Xemnas has other plans for you, pretty girl. Wants to make an example of those three, he does," Luxord said cheerily, stepping into the cell and locking the door behind him. "For you, though…he wants to use you to draw the Strife girl out of hiding—the boy as well, but he'll be happy if he only gets the girl. She's been a rather persistent thorn in his side, you know."

"But _why_ does he want them?" Selphie asked insistently.

"Dunno about that, pretty thing," he answered as he unbuckled his belt. "Did say we could do what we please with you, o'course. Not much one for rape like Xaldin, but if you're _offering_ I won't say no."

Selphie cringed as Luxord advanced, pants falling and smirk growing as he neared her shaking form. She let him grab her arms, lay her down and pull her dress up before she squeezed her eyes shut tightly and hid in her mind, letting her body move on autopilot.

An hour and a half later, Luxord was asleep on top of Selphie as she cried quietly. It wasn't rape, no—she had welcomed it and that made it worse because she _willingly_ let herself be violated, had practically _begged_ for him to use her so she could get answers and get out. She shifted herself out from under him, stalling to make sure he stayed asleep, before donning her dress again and using his shirt to clean the blood of her legs.

Not one to rape women, he'd said, but no qualms about beating them and making them bleed to get his jollies.

Selphie grabbed his baton from his pile of clothes and crept up to him on bare feet, raising it above her head and smashing it against his temple. She kept swinging until she heard the miserable man's skull crack, dropping the baton and stepping away from the puddle of blood she was standing in. Deed done, she sat down and cleaned her feet with his cloak before snatching the keys, unlocking her cell, and hurrying to the one across the hall.

When she opened the door, the youngest brother's eyes were wide as he looked at her. He was the only one awake.

"You won't leave without them," Selphie stated.

"No," he answered softly.

Selphie sighed. "Okay. I'll leave the door unlocked in case they wake up before someone comes down to relieve _him_ and finds the mess I made. You should go back to sleep so they don't suspect you, Kadaj."

He nodded as Selphie turned to leave. "Thank you for your sacrifice," he whispered, cat eyes watching closely as Selphie's steps faltered before she shook her head and continued on.

She never looked back into the cell, so missed the lone tear Kadaj shed for her.


	6. intermission o2: across the universe

**intermission o2:** _across the universe_

 _Hell had come to Earth, that was the only way to describe it and it didn't seem to be enough. Satan himself had descended on the town, bringing his wrath and hatred to bear against the people. In reality, it was only the men that ruled the world._

" _SEIFER!"  
_

 _He heard her melodic voice before he saw her stunning face, jerking out of her grasp as she grabbed his arm._

" _Damnit boy," she growled, narrowing her bright purple eyes and grabbing for him again. "What do you think you're doing!?"_

 _Seifer ignored the ethereal woman, eyes scanning the area desperately for signs of life. So many people were dying at the hands of these men, so many lives cut short… He ignored Nanami's hand on his shoulder because he had to find them—now._

" _Seifer, we must go!" Nanami screeched over the sounds of bullets and crackling fire. "Travers Town is_ done for _, Seifer, it's_ gone _, what are you waiting for?"_

" _Go without me!" he yelled, waving her away. There—right there. He could see the patchwork of the boy's hat, if he could just get to him…_

" _They're not here, boy!" Nanami cried desperately, picking him up around the waist. "They've been done for days, we're the only ones here besides the bodies. We have to go—before they find us or we die!"_

" _NO! Not without them! Not without—" He was cut off as the air was pushed from his lungs, he and Nanami hitting the ground. He saw the hat move, though—it had to be him. "VIVI! Vivi, stay still, don't move!"_

 _The thing looked at him as the fire hit a gasmain, causing an explosion. Shrapnel embedded into the creature and Nanami dragged him away as he screamed; it was just a Heartless, not Vivi. Nanami was right—it was just them. Just them, and monsters, and the bodies of the people that couldn't escape._

 _His family was gone._

 **-BREAK-**

"What if we've got it all wrong?"

Those were the words that brought him into consciousness. Riku stayed still, gaining his bearings and hoping Larxene would continue talking.

"We _don't_ , 'Xene! We can't be wrong, they're probably just resting somewhere or had to wait a bit longer for Roxas, you know that," Marluxia insisted, shifting in the chair next to Riku's bed.

"But's been almost a _week_ , 'Luxia, what if—"

"Larxene, shush! You're going to wake Riku, you know he'll get sick again if he worries. They're grown, they can take care of themselves."

"I know that—I know, okay? But that's my baby brother out there, what if something happened?"

"You just have to trust them and believe they can take care of themselves and each other," Marluxia said soothingly. "We'll wait for them, love."

He heard Larxene huff in irritation and stomp away; Marluxia sighed and ran after her, muttering under his breath. When Riku was sure they weren't coming back, he sat up and stretched, listening to his joints pop. A week—he'd apparently been unconscious for almost a week, and Demyx, Axel and Zexion still hadn't arrived with the blonde girl. Looking around the room, he saw his and Larxene's bags at the foot of the bed and Marluxia's books ad med-kits on the floor by the closet, so he figured he was in their usual room. He was just contemplating getting out of bed when the door opened and someone walked in.

"Oh, you're awake! I'm sorry!"

Riku's eyes locked on big brown-violet ones. "Uh yes…it's fine, you didn't know."

"Still, I'm sorry. Boss sent me to check on you and I didn't even _think_ to knock, you've been unconscious for like four days and…well…"

"Really, it's okay," Riku assured her. "But can you tell me what happened, Yuffie?"

"We were so afraid you were a goner! Marluxia and Larxene never gave up hope, of course, but it was…it was a very close thing. Do you remember arriving here at all?" Yuffie asked.

"Not…really, no. Some vague memories, really, of being carried in and a lady kicking up a fuss but nothing really…it doesn't feel like they're my memories," Riku admitted.

"You were already mostly out of it when they carried you in, Marluxia said you'd been ill for a while. You were feverish and delusional but _awake_ that first day. Then in the middle of the night we found you puking up blood and vomit, you were laying in a _pool of it_ , and we were so scared! We did everything to ensure you would make it but it was touch and go for a while, Lenne had me checking on you every ninety minutes. How do you feel?"

"Fine actually. I don't feel like I was ever sick."

"Good! C'mon then, lazy bones, Boss wants to know when you wake up!"

…

Yuffie burst into the meeting room with a shout of, "Miss Boss Lady!"

"Oh Yuffie please, don't be so loud! You'll wake all of the guests, dear one! Go to the kitchens and get Mister Anatari some soup, and don't forget rink, you hear?"

"Yes ma'am!" Yuffie chirped. "I'll be back in a jiffy!"

The woman, Riku assumed this was the Lenne Yuffie had mentioned, nodded and watched as the ninja skipped out the door. When it was just the two of them she motioned Riku to sit on a cushion on the floor, saying, "Sit, make yourself comfortable, darling one! I know I've met you briefly before, you've come here a few times, but do you remember me?"

"I…I don't really, only vaguely, honestly…Mizz Lenne, right?"

"Yes, darling one, exactly right! Lenne Amicita, Conductor and Protector of the Stations! Now Riku, have you ever wondered why these places are so very successful?" Lenne asked excitedly.

Riku nodded, not willing to speak again and interrupt this captivating woman. Every move she made was so very graceful, like she was dancing, and her voice was like music. Riku was enthralled, and he wondered how a woman like her could have ended up running a network of safe houses for dirty, bloody, homeless people like him. He wondered how she could _care_ for so many people, for there must have been hundreds of pictures of refugees that came here for sanctuary hanging on her walls, many of them featuring more than one person.

"You _are_ a bright boy, darling Riku, and I see your interest in these photos surrounding us. These are the ones that have lived; the ones that did not, well…their photos are in another room, their memories reserved for another day. I won't like, Riku, I was almost afraid I would have to move your photo in there as well. But I digress, can you tell me where the other half of your little party has gotten off to?"

"We met a girl," Riku mumble. "They stayed back to help her, I gather it's been about a week ago, maybe a little more."

Larxene nodded thoughtfully. "Marluxia did mention…no matter! Now I've never actually spoken with you, tell me a bit about yourself. Is there any help you need, any family we need to find?"

"Axel and I are the only ones left in our family," Riku answered curtly. "The only ones who care about each other, anyway."

"Please, darling one, let me know! I may be able to help…"

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Riku demanded just as the door opened and Yuffie popped in with a tray.

"Chicken soup and water for Riku!" she said brightly as she set the tray in front of him. She then closed the door and sat on a cushion in front of it. When Lenne gave her a Look she shrugged and said, "Sorry Boss. Shuyin told me to watch over you while he was away; I dare not disobey his orders, ma'am."

Lenne rolled her eyes but nodded anyway, turning back to Riku with a raised eyebrow.

"Right, um. Well, I was sick when I was little, though I don't know with what, and the family shunned me. I didn't have anything contagious, or so Axel says, but he was the only one that would have anything to do with me. Axel said my mother hated me…since he interacted with me, the family shunned him too. And…I think I was five, maybe six, Mom decided she was done with us. Told us we were gonna play a game, took us to the woods and left us there. We wandered for days until Axel said Lexaeus found us and dropped us at the orphanage Demyx and Larxene's mom ran."

"That is…"

"So _wrong_!" Yuffie cried. "How could your family—your _mother_ —do that to you!? You are so much better than that, worth so much more than death in the woods! She deserves to die, if she hasn't already I'll kill her myself, I'll—"

"I think he understands, Miss Kisaragi," Lenne said coldly. "And what Riku's mother did is _unforgivable_ , but I can't say I'm not happy. After all, Riku, _we_ have you now. We have you and we know you can help us change the world with your power."

"My what!?" Riku asked timidly.

Lenne never got the chance to answer. There was a racket in the hallway before the door opened and Demyx stepped around Yuffie, rushing to Riku and wrapping him in a desperate hug.

"You're okay," Demyx sobbed into Riku's shoulder. "Marluxia said…he said—but you're awake and okay, God I missed you, I'm so _sorry_ for leaving."

"Demyx calm down," Riku whispered, rubbing his back. "I'm fine, I promise, love, don't cry."

Demyx took a few heaving breaths before sitting back and wiping his yes. "Right, right, I'm sorry, I just…Sorry ma'am," Demyx said to Lenne. "I did want to speak with you, but when I saw him…"

"It's quite alright, Demyx, but what's going on?" Lenne asked soothingly.

"Marluxia told you who we met?" At Lenne's nod, Demyx sighed and continued, "Well she got sick, we met her uncle and then she _ran away_ in the middle of the night a few days ago. Master Sephiroth sent us here, said we'd never be able to find her. We don't even know where she would be going besides Twilight Town; Zexion is absolutely _beside_ himself with worry over her, though I don't really know why!"

"Twilight Town, you said? We can send an envoy—"

"No ma'am," Demyx interjected, "Master Sephiroth said we won't find her until she _wants_ to be found."

There was a knock on the doorframe and everyone turned to see Zell waiting with a pinched look on his face.

"Sorry to interrupt your meeting, Mizz Lenne, but I overheard—well, reports are coming in by the dozen, ma'am," Zell said quietly. "Twilight Town is in flames."

 **-BREAK-**

"Sora, Sora, Sora," Kairi chanted, sobbing and clinging to Zack as they huddled on the side of the road. "Oh God, my baby, my _Sora_."

Zack sighed and hugged her closer, scooting further away from the road. They'd made it far enough to be safe from the fire, but with each step Kairi had become more and more distraught. He felt for Kairi—he knew what it was like to lose a brother—but she could at least get hers back. Rocking gently, Zack allowed himself to remember one last time.

" _ANGEAL! Angeal—where are you!? Answer me!"_

" _Zack! He's near the river!"_

 _Zack locked eyes with Cissnei and knew that he would be too late. He took off anyway, sprinting until he collapsed next to his best friend._

" _Angeal…," he begged quietly._

" _I—I know," the man answered, raising his hand. Zack grasped it and understood; his brother knew he was dying and was ready to let go._

" _J-just promise me…one thing," Angeal choked out, blood running from the corners of his mouth._

" _Anything," Zack said desperately. "Anything for you."_

" _Promise to…to_ live _, Zack, an-nd never…n-n-never give up ho-hope," Angeal said, coughing yet more blood up._

" _I promise Angeal," he whispered, laying his head on Angeal's chest and listening to the SOLDIER's heartbeat fade. "Please don't leave! Please…I—Angeal," he keened as Angeal's heart finally stopped beating. He let out an anguished cry and let Cissnei pull him up, cradle his body to hers, and kiss his tears away._

"I still need you," Zack whispered to the air, hoping Angeal could hear him.

 **-BREAK-**

Sephiroth jerked to a stand when his front door crashed in. He had known she would come, but hadn't expected her to show up so soon; the red-eyed woman was standing, livid, on his coffee table. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer.

" _Where. Is. She_ ," the woman growled, her nose touching his.

"I'm sure I don't know who you're talking about," Sephiroth answered smoothly, letting his head fall to the side.

" **Bullshit!** " she spat, shaking him violently. "You know _damn well_ , Strife, now tell me where she is!"

Sephiroth sighed, prying her fingers from his shirt. "I do not know, Tifa. They were here for five days before she left in the middle of the night. You know how she is, no one will find her before she's ready."

He watched, feeling no satisfaction as something in Tifa's eyes died.

"They're all gone," she mumbled brokenly, stepping off the table and sitting on the couch. "Roxas is _missing_ , Naminé's run away…she's so much like Aerith, probably out getting herself hurt…"

Sephiroth sat on the couch next to his sister-in-law and put his arm around her shoulders. "She's fine, she knows how to survive," he said comfortingly.

A red-haired man suddenly burst through the open doorway yelling, "Tifa!"

Tifa lifted her head and looked toward the man questioningly.

"Tseng just got a report, someone saw her—outskirts of Twilight Town, little brunet boy with her! We've gotta move or we'll lose her!"

Tifa jumped from the couch, Sephiroth following and grabbing her arm.

"Stay here, Sephiroth, you have to," she said, pulling away.

"I can help!"

"I know! Okay? I know," she yelled, pulling him into a rough hug. "Please just stay here," she begged, burying her face in his shoulder. "I can't lose you, too."

Sephiroth signed and agreed, letting her go with the redhead. When they were gone he fell back onto the couch, saying, "You think I want to lose you either, Tifa? What will I do if you're gone for good?"

The old cottage groaned in answer and Sephiroth put his head in his hands, left alone again.


	7. chapter o5: wait for me to come home

**chapter o5:** _wait for me to come home_

Sora had heard a lot of strange words in his short ten years of life; he was a well-travelled young man because of his station. He'd seen a _badgermole_ up close and personal on a trip with his sister when he was five; he finally learned what a _moogle_ was when he was seven, and was positively starstruck by how many different types there were; he'd even learned, that very same year, that a _chuu_ is not just the noise a kiss makes, but the name used on a faraway island for several different creatures of the same species that the islanders swore you could harvest jelly from. Never in his life, though, and he heard the word _fucknut_ , nor did he think he'd ever know what it was.

Sora winced as the blonde girl popped her hands over his ears, preventing him from hearing what the old blond man was saying. He tried to read the man's lips but only caught a few words before the man stopped talking. Naminé pulled her hands from his ears, crossing her arms and glaring at the man.

"Girl, yer cuttin' out half my vocabulary!"

"I don't care! Sora's only ten and he's the _Prince_ for Godsakes, he shouldn't be exposed to the tar you shoot off!"

"Whatever, whatever, yer lucky I like you," the man grumbled, turning into the house and motioning them to follow. "Shera! We got company!"

Sora heard a woman yell an affirmative before Naminé took his hand to lead him inside.

"Naminé. What's a _dumpster slut_?"

He watched impassively as she squawked in outrage and ran through the blue door yelling, then followed her calmly inside.

…

Cid, Naminé decided, was an awful person. He had absolutely foul language, but she'd gotten him good with the skillet when he wouldn't mind his tongue earlier. She was sitting on the bathroom rug, wearing one of Miss Shera's old nightgowns and tending to the cuts and scrapes on her legs, when the bathroom door clicked open.

Sora wandered in, clothed in one of Cid's overlarge work shirts, but clean thanks to their sweet-as-pie Hostess. In the artificial light he looked emaciated, though Naminé knew he'd been eating as well as could be. She watched as Sora signed and laid down on the rug, head on her thigh.

Naminé ran her hand through his now-clean hair and waited for him to speak. It didn't take long for him to organize his thoughts.

"Will I ever see Kairi again?" Sora asked, voice weak. "Not that you aren't great, but I miss her. I want to be able to say goodbye."

' _Goodbye?'_ Naminé mouthed to herself, before humming a bit and rubbing Sora's scalp. "I know," she answered, "but I don't know if we'll ever see her again."

Sora hummed distractedly, grabbing her hand and clutching it to his chest. She leaned over him to help block the light, beginning to hum again and hoping to lull him to sleep. It was quiet for a long time, just the two of them and the unfamiliar bathroom rug, before Sora closed his eyes tightly.

"Are we going to die?" Sora breathed out, clutching her hand tight enough to slow circulation. He was begging her, silently, to lie to him.

"I can't…I _won't_ lie to you, little prince. We might—oh God, we _really_ might—but as long as I'm with you I'll do everything in my power to keep you safe, I _promise_."

Sora's breathing stuttered with fear as he curled his legs up and Naminé shifted so she was cradling his head in her lap. It was the best comfort either of them could provide.

…

His wife was so angry, so upset, so _scared_ —the boy with Naminé was not their Roxas, he was the missing prince and that tore at her heart. Shera loved those children with everything she had, and she could certainly love little Sora too, but couldn't help and resent him a bit because he wasn't their chosen son. His wife wasn't cruel, cold _never_ be deliberately malicious, but she was notably cool toward Sora, and Naminé, too.

"You gonna tell me what's wrong?" Cid asked gruffly, sitting next to Shera on the sofa.

"Roxas…"

"Quit takin' it out on them kids, Sher, it ain't there fault," Cid rebuked her. "Especially not Sora's, he's never even _met_ our Roxas, y'know that. 'Sides, Nami says he can take care o' himself and you know she's right."

"She is a child, Cid!" Shera said, voice rising. "You can't have so much faith in a child, even if she _has_ been running around on her own all these years! Something could happen to Roxas and we wouldn't know, and then what!?"

"Shera," Cid admonished, "d'ya really think the girl'd be so calm if she thought somethin' might happen to her brother?"

"I think," Shera began slowly, "that she would try her best to hide it from us. To spare us the heartbreak."

Cid put his hand on his wife's cheek, cradling her face as she closed her eyes. "Trust her, Sher. If everythin's not okay we'll take care of it as it comes, but 'till then you need to _trust her_."

"I don't know what I'll do if we lose one of them," Shera whispered brokenly. "I don't know if I could cope."

Cid wrapped his arms around her and put his chin on her head, silently agreeing that he wouldn't take it well, either.

 **-BREAK-**

Yuffie stumbled into her room, choking back sobs. Everyone she loved… But she refused to let it happen anymore! She dropped onto her bed, trying to suppress her painful memories and failing.

 _His cobalt blue eyes crinkled in a laugh. "You never showed me that before," he stated as he watched her do continuous cartwheels around the field._

" _I didn't think you'd wanna see it!" she exclaimed, coming to a stop and landing on her butt in front of him. "You're always so serious, I didn't think you'd like it."_

 _He shook brown hair out of his face. "Of course I like it, I like everything you do," he said, directing a small smile at the ninja girl._

 _Yuffie's face flushed bright red. "Yeah, well. How 'bout you try? Go on!"_

 _With another laugh the brunet man stood and attempted a cartwheel—and failed miserably. He shook his head at her joyous giggles as he retook his place next to her._

" _I have a question," he said as he lay down, putting his head in her lap. "Why do you keep coming back to me?"_

" _Because," she began uncertainly, tracing the scar across his nose, "when I'm with you I feel…whole, like I'm home—and safe. Like nothing can touch me."_

" _No other reason?" he murmured, gazing at her through half-lidded eyes._

" _No," Yuffie fibbed easily. She planned to tell him the next day over dinner, but he disappeared before she could._

Yuffie's crying at slowed and quieted, the odd sob shaking her body as another memory surfaced.

" _Hey Naminé, why do you keep me around?"_

 _Naminé stopped and stared, berry halfway to her mouth. "Well," she answered in a bewildered voice, lowering her hand, "when we're together I'm…well I'm home, like I am with Roxas. You make me feel safe, Yuffie. Not untouchable, but close, as close as I can be. And I love you, Yuffie, you know that right?"_

 _Yuffie smiled and ruffled the younger girl's hair. "I love you too. And I promise, Nam, you_ are _safe with me. I'll take care of you."_

That was it for Yuffie—her defining moment. She jumped from the bed, tears still staining her cheeks, and threw a backpack together with all the supplies she would need: Clothes, some food, shuriken and kunai. She left a note for her mother, telling her not to follow, and closed the door on her old life.

 **-BREAK-**

Roxas was a little confused and a little scared and a little excited but the Gullwings—well, the Gullwings were downright terrified. Naminé had given them specific instructions for if they ran across Roxas: Take him to the tunnels of Twilight Town. But Twilight Town was nothing but a _shell_ , still smelling faintly of fire with ashes floating in the air, and Yuna thought that maybe they should go.

She turned and saw Rikku pull Roxas close, wrapping her arm around his shoulder and cooing quietly. Paine jerked backwards as a structure groaned and collapsed in on itself. She shuffled over to the warrior, pulling her close.

"Do you think Naminé is okay?"

Pain spared Yuna a glance before pulling back and moving swiftly away from the dead town. Rikku and Roxas followed close behind Paine and Yuna brought up the rear.

Yuna sighed despondently. _Of course_ Naminé was okay. She had to be.

 **-BREAK-**

It wasn't every day that one met a vampire; Lucrecia Crescent knew this all too well and counted herself lucky to be dating one. Okay, so he wasn't a _typical_ vampire that sucked blood and abhorred sunlight, but he _did_ have very pale skin and deep red eyes. And he'd been dead. Multiple times, actually. He always came back to life a few days later due to a genetic quirk he had. She'd studied it to quiet her Scientific Curiosity, of course, and it turned out that the man's genes had mutated and caused a vampire-like virus, for back of a better term.

Her vampire's name was Vincent Valentine and he was the love of her life.

When Xemnas' power had begun to rise, Vincent began disappearing a lot. He would leave Lucrecia alone in their home, stay gone for days or sometimes weeks at a time. Lucy never worried or complained because Vincent always, _always_ came back to her. He even came back with a child for her once, a beautiful toddler named Shelke Rui with short red hair and ocean-blue eyes. She thanked Vincent for bringing her the gift of a daughter and he disappeared again, for four months that time. He returned with another little toddler, a girl that spoke in broken English but fluent Wutaian. Vincent said she was three, a year younger thank their Shelke, and that her name was Yuffie Kisaragi and that Lucrecia _had_ to protect her. Vincent made her swear.

As the years wore on, as much as Lucy tried to deny it, little Yuffie wormed her way into the scientist's heart as a second daughter. Lucy watched as Vincent finally stayed home; he taught Yuffie to speak English, to read and write, to fight like the ninja princess she was destined to become. Vincent taught Lucrecia, through it all, to open hear heart and learn to love.

Lucrecia grew to love Yuffie because of Vincent. Yuffie Kisaragi was the apple of Vinnie's eye, the only one allowed to calm him that nickname, the only person besides herself and Shelke that could get Vincent to open up and come out of his shell. Yuffie helped Lucy out when she needed it, cleaned up around their house, and made sure Shelke was taken care of when Lucrecia couldn't be home. Yuffie was a girl of many talents with a very large heart.

And then, one bright sunny day in June, their precious ninja disappeared.

Vincent was furious, Lucrecia worried herself sick, and Shelke was terrified for her little sister. The three of them were crushed, their family falling apart at the seams. Shelke got more and more sick as the days wore on; Lucrecia immersed herself into her experiments, shutting everything and everyone else out; and one day Vincent decided he was going to go look for her baby and left everything behind. Lucrecia's and Shelke's hearts broke a second time as they watched him walk away.

Shelke was taken not long after Vincent's departure and Lucrecia finally fell apart. She kept her promise to take care of herself, though, and ran to the safe house her father had told her about before he'd passed on, all those years ago. She found solace there, waiting for her daughters and her beloved to return to her. Shelke and Vincent never came but Yuffie finally did; her youngest daughter was bloody and beaten and so much _stronger_ than she'd ever been, with a passion that Lucy had never seen before. They promised each other they'd stay together until the rest of their family came back.

But now Yuffie was gone, again, leaving a letter for her mother that told a sad story about love lost and promises broken, and it ended with a plea not to follow her. Lucrecia had never felt more destroyed than she did right then; because how could she _not_ follow her darling girl to the ends of the Earth? That's what mothers _did_. Lucrecia was done being the damsel and she would _fight_ for her family.

Lucrecia pried up the floorboards in the closet of their room, revealing the results of some of her more devastating experiments during her dark time, and began packing.

 **-BREAK-**

In Neverwhere, in the dungeons of the large castle located in the center of the city, three silver-haired boys stared through the bars at their new guard. She was a twitchy little thing with power crackling at the ends of her fingers, sent down to replace Luxord after Selphie had escaped and they'd found his remains. Her hair was a blinding electric blue, her eyes acid-green, and she seemed far too _pure_ to be part of the Organization—but there she was in all her awkward glory, wearing one of the cloaks and looking very out of place.

On her fifth glance into the cell Kadaj finally asked, "Is there something you _need_ , little girl?"

"Oh! Ah-no, not really. Just, know…so, are you three brothers?"

Kadaj raised an eyebrow while the brother with long hair narrowed his eyes. The girl let out a high-pitched giggle and twitched a bit, stepping back with lightning jumping from her fingertips.

"My name's Neveah," she offered cautiously, "I never did catch yours?"

"I'm Yazoo," the brother with long hair said. "My brothers are Kadaj and Loz."

Neveah nodded and smiled, all pearly whites. "It's very nice to meet you, but what did you do to end up down here?"

"We've been busting people out," Kadaj said with pride, keeping his voice low.

"Why-what? Why would you-?" Neveah asked, wringing her fingers together.

""Do you not realize what they _do_ to the people they capture?" Kadaj asked incredulously.

The girl was trembling at that point, worrying her lower lip. "I never actually thought about it," she admitted, trailing off.

"Xigbar neglected to tell you, did he?" Yazoo murmured, grabbing the bars of the cell. "What, Neveah, did you think this was a _game_? We're going to be EXECUTED!" he roared.

"But-but they…he wouldn't! Xigbar wouldn't…," Neveah protested weakly. "Would he?"

"He seems guilty, doesn't he? Uneasy around you, never wants to go near the door leading down here? It's because he has a conscience, he feels guilty about what he's done. He's the only one of them with a moral compass and he can't stand to look at his because of it," Kadaj explained harshly.

"Xigbar hasn't…killed people."

"He has, little girl. So many people, on the orders of your Lord," Kadaj growled. "It gives them power, so they can rule the world through fear and force. Public executions make the citizens more willing to be subservient."

"I…I need to go talk to someone," Neveah stuttered. "To Xigbar. I'm…sorry. I have to go," she said and after a very pregnant pause she scurried out of the room, in search of her superior.

She found him in the main hall, looking out the window and into the courtyard. He had a pained look on his face and she chanced a look down and saw dark stains littering the grass and concrete. She winced, sat on the large windowsill and stared at Xigbar.

"I think I've made a mistake," Neveah said under her breath.

Xigbar snapped his head up to look at her, hissing, "Don't you ever say that out loud! The walls have _ears_ , the wrong person could hear you, idiot girl!"

"Do you enjoy it, Xigbar?"

"What?"

"You know what!" Neveah exclaimed. "Is it fun for you?"

"No," Xigbar said forcefully. "No I don't _enjoy_ , you fool child, but I have no choice."

"Everyone always has a choice!" Neveah cried, lurching to her feet.

"No I do not! I've never had a choice, not since we both joined the Old King's army. We met here; He was a master swordsman, the only one of the soldiers that would speak with a novice marksman. He told me things—unsettling things—that made me want to escape Him and His machinations. I tried to run, back to my hometown, but He cornered me in the desert, half-crazed. He took my _eye_ , I won't test Him again, I refuse to be killed so I must follow his orders."

Neveah shook her head wildly, near tears, and growled out, "You still have a choice! We could _go_ , we could be free, my sister could help us!"

"Neveah be quiet!" Xigbar snapped. "I cannot go _anywhere_ , not like you can. Think about what you want, girl, but don't speak to me again."

Xigbar turned on his heel and walked away, the cell keys falling out of his cloak as he left. His steps never faltered and Neveah eyed the keys until he was no longer in sight. She lunged for the keyring with a gleam in her eyes, plan already forming.

…

The boys were very uneasy after their twitchy guard left. Lexaeus was patrolling the corridor above them so they didn't dare break out, but something in the air had changed. Someone had made a decision and the brothers could only wait for the results.

Kadaj took a step forward when he say Neveah, keys in hand. He looked at his brothers, all three quivering in anticipation as she unlocked the door of their cell.

"You MUST be quiet, you hear? The others are patrolling and if you make any noise we will all regret it!" she hissed at them.

The boys nodded eagerly, following her out of the cell and down the hall to a back exit they had been unaware of. Soon they were running through the woods, Neveah shedding the Organization cloak, headed toward freedom.

 **-BREAK-**

Tifa gasped, chest heaving as she fell to her knees outside the house, leaning over and trying to calm her racing heart. The search had led them here, to this unassuming home; the only thing standing between her and her niece was a bright blue door and whoever was in the house. She should have known they would find her, Reno had never failed her before.

The fact that the house belonged to Reno's mechanic was something that boggled her mind, gave her pause, but she let it go. Her niece was in there and _that_ was the important thing.

Rude was to the left of the door, Tseng to the right; Elena was crouched behind the fence and Reno and Cissnei were hidden behind trees in the yard. Tifa couldn't stop gaping at the door from her spot in the middle of the lawn.

"What do you want us to do?" Tseng asked, eyeing the martial artist wearily.

Tifa sat back, tilting her head to look at her fiancé. "You know this guy Reno? Cid Highwind, you said?" she asked him. At his nod she smiled and said, "Go say hello, then."

Reno shrugged at the other Turks and holstered his gun, walking up the steps. He knocked on the door and winced as he heard a crash on the other side. The door clicked open and a shotgun barrel pressed into his hip.

"You and yer friends better get off my lawn and away from my house," was growled from behind the cracked door.

"Hey, you, chill out Cid-man! It's just Reno."

Cid kicked the door open, Reno jumping out of the way, and eyed the group that was spread through his yard with distaste. He lowered the gun with a grumble, stepped aside, and jerked his head. "Git in here then! Y'all think yer slick—yeh stick out like a sore thumb! Get in b'fore someone _else_ sees ya!"

The assembled Turks rushed in, Cid closing and locking the door behind them and nodded at a door at the end of the hall. "Here for the girl, then, ain'tcha? Can't say anything but if yeh follow me…"

Tifa sped toward the door Cid had indicated, practically foaming at the mouth, and bounced in place as he unlocked it.

…

Naminé stood at the little woodstove in the basement, heating soup and bread for their dinner. Mushroom soup was just started, she was almost finished with Sora's chicken noodle since he was allergic to mushroom and tomato, and chowder was off to the side, ready to be started. Miss Shera was setting Sora up at the fold-out card table, trying to make him comfortable in the bunker.

Cid had gone upstairs, something about an alarm being tripped, so it was just the three of them. Naminé didn't think much of the door opening until she heard more than one set of footsteps; she started shaking violently and Sora anxiously scratched at the tabletop, Miss Shera positioned protectively in front of him.

When Miss Shera got a good look at who was coming down she sagged with relief, hugging Sora to her chest. Naminé saw Cid first, which helped calm her shaking, but she tensed when she saw a lad in old combat boot stomp down the stairs.

When the lady finished her descent and her red eyes locked onto Naminé's blue, her knees went weak and she had to be caught by the redheaded man behind her. The lady whispered to him, _"Gods above!"_ and Naminé felt like she was finally, _finally_ , at peace.

Naminé was in the lady's arms before she could blink, held tight to her chest as she sobbed all over. Naminé's home finally came to her in the form of a bloody and bruised thirty year old martial artist with a voice like absolute _heaven_ and she did the only thing she could conceivably do.

Naminé clung to her aunt and cried too.

 **Cheers to anyone who can tell me where and what the animals in the first paragraph came from. I'll be disappointed if you don't know, honestly. Reviews are a welcome sight to these sore eyes, trust me.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Rissydoll** _heaveheaven_


	8. chapter o6: the city rises

**This one's a bit shorter than the others, I think. But that's okay, I have chapter 7 all done up and ready to be typed up! I probably won't get to that for a few days though. As for the poem that inspired me? It follows…**

 **This Bitter Language**

 _ **I know your streets, sweet city,**_

 _ **I know the demons and angels that flock**_

 _ **and roost in your boughs like birds.**_

 _ **I know you, river, as if you flowed through my heart.**_

 _ **I am your warrior daughter.**_

 _ **There are letters made of your body**_

 _ **as a fountain is made of water.**_

 _ **There are languages**_

 _ **of which you are the blueprint**_

 _ **and as we speak them**_

 _ **the city rises.**_

 **Elka Cloke**

 **Taken from:** **The Mortal Instruments: City of Ashes** **by Cassandra Clare**

 **chapter o6:** _the city rises_

Telling Aunt Tifa _everything_ was the worst part, Naminé decided. To look her in the eyes and say she'd failed—and failed—and kept on _failing_ was the hardest thing Naminé had ever done. It hurt more than realizing Roxas was missing, more than running away from Uncle Sephiroth and leaving behind a young man that was, in hindsight, probably her soulmate. Naminé knew her aunt would be so very disappointed.

Except Tifa _wasn't_.

Tifa was in awe of this girl who looked like her niece, but wasn't the sweet little girl from her memories. This girl—this _woman_ —her beloved sister's warrior daughter had been through so much. Too much, really, and she was afraid to get close and open up to anyone because her friends kept dropping like flies.

Her niece, her poor little baby, was so broken. They were a matched set, the two of them; both broken, both trying to piece themselves back together.

Tifa was finally asleep and Naminé and Mr. Rude were the only ones awake. The bald man raised his eyebrow at the blonde girl, who shrugged helplessly. She couldn't sleep, so instead slouched against a wall and twiddled restlessly with her fingers. Being here, on the edge of Midgar, made her heart yearn fiercely for her family; she'd grown up in the outer region and being so close to where her father was murdered made her heart speed up and sweat bead on her brow. Her body had a physical reaction because it thought she was going _home_.

But that wasn't right, was it? _'Home is where the heart is'_ and all that, and Naminé's heart was with Selphie, Yuffie and Roxas; with the Gullwings and Zack and Kairi; with Hayner, Pence and Olette, wherever they were hidden. Her heart was with Axel, Demyx and _Zexion_ , scattered thousands of miles in a hundred different directions with only two tiny fragments close enough to grasp. Naminé would never be _home_ —she'd given too many pieces of herself away.

Naminé focused on Mr. Rude as he motioned for her to lie down and get some rest, and she sighed but did as he asked, curling around Sora and closing her eyes. She listened to the quiet breathing of everyone in the bunker and eventually let it lull her to sleep.

 **-BREAK-**

"C'mon Kairi, we can't stay here," Zack whispered. "We're not safe right now, we need to move."

"B-but…they may come back…"

"I don't think they will. Kairi, Naminé is a Spellcaster, an inborn strategist, she would have read the situation and brought Sora to safety. She won't bring him back so we need to leave and find protection."

"But Zack…"

" _Now_ , Kairi."

Kairi settled with a small noise in the back of her throat, clinging tightly to Zack's arm. He pulled her into a standing position, supporting her with a hand on her back and avoiding her piercing gaze. "I'll keep you safe until we find protection, okay?"

"Zack," Kairi said slowly, looking at him through her lashes.

"Don't worry!" he admonished her, "Everything will be fine."

"I—that wasn't what I was going to say," the redhead murmured, clenching her hand on his arm. "I wanted to tell you…," she trailed off, gazing into the distance and trying to decide what to say. After a moment she furrowed her brow and bit her lip. "Zack, is that-?"

He looked in the direction Kairi indicated, then yelped and pulled her off the road and into the sparse treeline. He clutched her close, hand over her mouth, and peered about to see a group of four walking up—three women and one _painfully_ familiar blond boy.

"How much longer?" the blonde woman asked, the beads in her hair glinting in the afternoon sunlight.

The other two women sighed in exasperation and the boy laughed and shoved the blonde woman. "You're so silly, Rikku! We told you an hour ago," he exclaimed.

The silver haired woman growled low in her throat. "Are you _really_ that flighty, Rikku?"

The brunette placed her hand on the silver haired woman's arm. "Paine, please; cut her some slack? Arguing won't help right now. Rikku, Balamb Garden is about two days away."

Rikku blinked her swirly green eyes, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "Didn't they build a wall around Garden, Yuna?"

Yuna sighed. "Yes, but they should let us in—they know Besaid is gone, the leaders of Balamb sent out a Podcast urging those from Besaid to seek refuge in Garden."

"Will we be safe there?" the boy asked.

"Of course we will!" Yuna chirped, ruffling his blond locks as they passed the short expanse of trees. "Don't _worry_ Roxas!"

Upon confirmation of the boy's identity Kairi began to struggle in Zack's hold. Said man locked his arms around her, whispering urgently, "You can't expose us like this, we don't know those women, stop _struggling and listen to me_!"

The more Zack said the harder Kairi fought until she finally lost her temper and jerked her head back, slamming it into the older man's nose, before shoving her elbow hard into his ribs. He dropped her with a yelp and a curse and she took off in the direction of the group.

"Roxas!" she shrieked, darting onto the road. "R-Roxas wait! Wait, wait, please don't leave!"

"Kairi, goddamn!" Zack howled, clutching his nose and chasing after her. "Sonnuvabitch, fucking _stop_!"

"Roxas!" the redhead shrieked again, ignoring the man chasing her.

The blond boy spun around and was shocked to see a girl with familiar features sprinting toward him. He let her scoop him into her arms and bury her face in his hair before quietly asking, "Naminé?"

"No," she sobbed, tightening her grip. "No no, I'm Kairi, I know your sister—she's with my little brother somewhere safe—oh _Roxas_ I'm so happy to see you!"

Roxas smiled and sighed in relief, sinking into Kairi and hugging her loosely around the neck as the Gullwings and Zack all converged on them. It was okay—everything was _fine_ —because Naminé was alive.

 **-BREAK-**

This was _the most_ bizarre thing she'd ever seen. It was…abomination, anathema, revolting, terrifying, and a huge indicator—to her, at least—that her end was drawing near. She'd run for her life, through so many deserted towns, and come upon a beach expanse where it was said that the city of Atlantica had drowned. She almost passed the grotesque thing…but it—the girl—was like a trainwreck. Selphie couldn't bring herself to look away.

It had bloodred hair and skyblue eyes and that was the end of the resemblance to the girl it used to be. It was rasping something under its breath, Selphie guessed its name, " _Ari…ari…ariel…_ " Selphie wanted to vomit all over the creature at the same time as she wanted to put the pitiful thing out of its misery.

It was obviously an Organization experiment, an attempt at splicing human and fish DNA to create a—a mermaid or something, Selphie wasn't entirely sure. AriAriAriel had scales on its legs, which were partially fused together to the knees in the beginning of a tail; its feet were missing, bloody stumps left in their wake, and there were crude gills on its chest were its breasts used to be. It had holes poked through its face and Selphie knew—it did too—that it was dying. It couldn't breathe in or out of water, there was no way to save it.

AriAriAriel was begging, pleading, crying to be pulling from the water once it caught sight of Selphie but she couldn't—she just _couldn't_ —and she was disgusted with herself. She fled from the wailing _mutant_ that was half-in, half-out of the water and left it to its fate, knowing in her heart of hearts that she wouldn't live to see the end of the war.

 **-BREAK-**

The silence was deadly; the Station House was usually filled with noise but today it was a shell of itself. In the largest room a meeting was being held and not everyone was pleased to be there.

"So we're, what, down a few things?" a blond man growled, leaning forward in the seat Yuffie had claimed in his absence. "A few people, maybe some very important, highly illegal and destructive experiments?"

Lenne let out a shaky breath and resisted the urge to lose herself in his twinkling blue eyes. She had to be prepared to answer his questions—no matter how painful the answers may be.

"I hear we had salvation in our grasp—and yet it slipped away in the dead of night. Is this true?" the blond man asked. When everyone refused to meet his gaze his slammed his fist on the table and growled, "What the hell has been going on here?"

"We've been _surviving_!" Lenne said through gritted teeth. "We've been attempting to move forward since you _left us_ to go do God knows what! We found young Riku, but I don't see you pointing that out, do I? Only observing our faults. We have a group of peopling willing to _die_ for the General and Spellcaster, and also for your information the Turks have the girl as well as the Prince and are making their way to safety as we speak. Just because you've done _nothing_ -"

"What your tone with me!" the blond roared, standing and knocking the table forward.

"Like hell I will after you _abandoned us Shuyin_!" Lenne screamed, standing so forcefully she knocked her chair into the wall behind her.

All was silent as the two leaders stared each other down, neither willing to give an inch. They glared for what felt to Lenne like an eternity before Shuyin finally huffed out an angry breath and dropped back into his chair. Lenne, still unwilling to relinquish her anger, stayed standing.

"Yuffie isn't here," Shuyin stated wearily, "what the hell is going on, my love?"

"We're losing people—slowly but steadily. Yuffie has left to find a man presumed dead and Lucrecia has followed her daughter, taking all of those illegal experiments with her, in the hopes of a reuniting her family. She won't be able to," Lenne said strongly, sadly. "We found Shelke Rui's body mere hours after Lucy left, broken and beaten and raped, and I'm afraid that Vincent may have found her first—her necklace was missing. The Princess is…off grid, we've no idea where she may be, and on top of that the Strife boys have vanished from the dungeons of Neverwhere Castle. The boys had inside help, probably the Thief's misguided little sister."

"That is so much," Shuyin groaned, pulling a lock of his hair.

"Unfortunately, I'm not quite finished," Lenne continued, dreading the next part. "Selphie also vanished from the dungeons but we've been able to keep track of her; I'm afraid Miss Tilmitt is beyond salvation. Yuna has the General and is travelling with Rikku and Paine; they are heading toward Balamb and last I knew they were safe. As for Tidus…there were search parties but nothing's turned up. Generally no news is bad news, but they haven't recovered a body so there's a chance he's always and just one step ahead of us."

They coasted in contemplative silence for a few minutes before Shuyin waived his hand. "Sit done, Lenne. We need to make plans, I need a list of the cities that have built walls or are in the process of building them."

"I can get you the lists," Marluxia offered, speaking for the first time since Shuyin had entered the room. "Normally I would say we could draw up the plans as well, but Zexion does that and he…hasn't been functioning well since we arrived."

Shuyin nodded decisively and pulled a pad of paper and a pen toward him, making notes and jotting out ideas for infiltrating Never Castle. Lenne watched and felt a sadness settle into her bones and begin to weigh down her soul. She was going to have to scramble to save the shards of her family, and even then she knew she may not be successful.

No one noticed when Lenne left the meeting room; when she got to her room she laid down on the bed, buried her head in her pillow, and sobbed.

 **-BREAK-**

While plans were being made at the Central Station, the Strife family were fleeing their home with Neveah in tow, heading to Destiny City and away from the chemical inferno started by Vexen. Tifa was coming to the conclusion that she should always-always-always listen to Naminé, because it seemed Naminé was always right. She grimaced as they skirted around the husk that used to be Twilight Town, redirecting their group in the direction of Balamb Garden. They unknowingly passed the area where Kairi had sobbed herself to sleep in Zack's arms and continued on, following only a day and a half behind the Gullwings and their company.

They were also being covertly watched; Saïx was keeping tabs on Sephiroth, and Xemnas himself, with Xaldin at his side, was watching the Turks as they traveled with their precious cargo. He stepped closer to the edge of the cliff overlooking Twilight Town, a mad grin stretching across his face.

"This is _delicious_ ," he purred. "I could kill them now and they don't even know it! It's too good, a perfect chance…but I won't take it. I want the little bitch and her persistent aunt to watch as I crush that _maggot_ boy under my heel. The Prince and Princess will be a bonus for you, Xaldin, for having done so well."

"You are too kind, your Grace, but I have more news," Xaldin cooed eagerly, kneeling before Xemnas. "Better than this, so much better."

"Oh? And what could possibly be better than this?" Xemnas asked, gesturing to his unknowing victims.

Xaldin stood, lovingly caressing one of his lances. "I've gained confirmation that the boy is en-route to Balamb Garden; only one day more and he'll be there. He's travelling with the Gullwings, SOLDIER Fair, and the wayward Princess. Lexaeus is set to intercept them, we know how much you want the bastard warrior gone, but I would like your permission, my Lord, to go as well. I _want_ the Princess, I want to break her and watch her bleed, I want to hear her cry as I _take her_ …"

"Control yourself, Xaldin!" Xemnas barked. "You may go once we finish this conversation."

"Ah yes, of course, my Master. I also have some rather unsettling news, Sire; Xigbar has begun taking steps _against_ the Cause, it was he who helped the Strifes escape. Since he is my superior I need you to sign off on the hunting warrant before I post it."

Xemnas seethed quietly, nodding and saying, "Consider it sanctioned. He is now fair game. Now go, get your prize and be merry! This is our first step toward victory!"

 **-BREAK-**

Yuffie had been sprinting for a very long time, her legs carrying her on autopilot since she'd run from the Station. She was determined to find Naminé, find her love, bring her family back together and be happy again. She was forced to stop when she came across a blockade; a huge wall, right in her path, edging Destiny City. She kicked the wall furiously, calling it every dirty word she knew, before slumping to the ground. Yuffie felt useless—defeated.

"Why are you just _sitting_ here?" a little girl asked a few hours later, startling Yuffie from her light doze. "D'you wanna come inside?"

"I—ah…what?" Yuffie asked, staring at the little girl's outstretched hand.

"Come inside!" she insisted, her brown hair bobbing in its ponytail as she shook her hand wildly in Yuffie's face.

"Um," Yuffie breathed, staring into the girl's big brown eyes, before nodding and taking the hand before her. She let herself be led into one of the safest cities in the world by this strange, earnest little girl she'd never met, and was shocked at what she saw.

The city was thriving; there were people literally _everywhere_ , walking on sidewalks and spilling into the streets so there was no hope of driving anywhere. A person would always come into contact with another body, no matter how that person moved. Despite the close quarters everyone seemed cheerful, moving with the flow of the hustle and bustle that came from the shops and corporations that lined the streets.

Even with the shops and the businesses the city was rundown—because what city wouldn't be when filled to the brim with previous beggars and victims of war, the homeless and the near-dead? Destiny City wasn't the only place that had taken in too many people, or that was filled up to its breaking point; it was the first city to begin construction on a Great Wall, to protect the city and to keep its people in and everyone else _out_.

The girl leading Yuffie by the hand through the throng had to have known that! So why had she demanded entrance for them both at the gates?

Yuffie doubted she'd ever know why the girl made the choice to bring her in, but the unabashed smile on her face was enough to calm the ninja's nerves as she was lead through the city. Yuffie stared around at all the buildings, hoping against hope that Squal _Leon_ may have found refuge here, or that Naminé was hiding in one of the apartments and trying to ride out the war. But she knew in her soul that she could never be so lucky and instead turned her attention to the small girl in front of her with a smile on her lips.

"Who _are_ you?" Yuffie questioned the girl, watching as a pregnant woman bowed to her. "And where are you taking me? Not that I don't appreciate you bringing me inside, but…"

The girl laughed and it sounded to Yuffie's ears like bells. "To Dad's!" she chirped, pointing to a large house situated on a hill that was most likely the exact center of the city. "And my name's Marlene! What's yours?"

Yuffie pondered for a moment whether or not it would be wise to give her full name. She didn't know this girl, but Marlene had gone out on a limb to get her into the city, and Yuffie hadn't made it this far by being stingy with her trust, so…

"I'm Yuffie," the young ninja answered, throwing caution to the wind. "Yuffie Kisaragi."

"Oh, Daddy will _like_ that," Marlene said with conviction. Then she grinned and tugged Yuffie's arm, urging her to move faster in the direction of the house and toward the future


	9. chapter o7: you're gonna miss me

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I just borrow them from time to time.**

 **chapter o7:** _you're gonna miss me when i'm gone_

There wasn't much down in the Pit; no food, no water unless it rained, no light of any kind. So how could a man survive the Pit at all, let alone come out looking _only_ severely malnourished? The mind boggled—the man from the Pit was absolutely crazy, mumbling about crunchy girls and Bliss-bright eyes and monster-creature-bad things, thought Tidus was pretty sure the deranged man was the only monster in the Pit.

The man, no surprise to Tidus, had no idea how long he'd been in the dark—weeks? months? years, maybe? He, himself, was no stranger to that type of disorientation and not remembering who or what he was; Tidus would be forever grateful to his first companion for rescuing him from his floating hell, saving him from the sky and sun and stars, from the waves and creatures that lurked in the deep.

That being said, when they came upon the Pit they _knew_ they had to rescue anyone inside but it was only him, with matted brown hair and Mako-bright eyes, almost past the point of salvation. The man couldn't remember his name, mumbling something about a squall  & a ninja when asked directly. Tidus didn't know his first companion's name either, but they stuck together because it was all they _could_ do.

And okay, so his companion only drank what may or may not be blood, and Tidus himself refused to drink water or eat any kind of seafood, but really? The man from the Pit scrunched his nose at _any_ food, meat especially, and didn't act quite _right_ , even for a crazy person, and _that_ lead Tidus to a rather startling conclusion; Pit-man was a cannibal. He had to be.

Tidus was suddenly much more uncomfortable with his traveling companions.

 **-BREAK-**

Selphie didn't want to run anymore. She was so, so tired and she knew she couldn't go on much longer. She'd done her duty, _sacrificed_ so much, and it was time for her to be finished.

The war would end. Naminé would save Roxas. The world would rebuild. And Selphie? She would not experience any of it; she would be with Irvine, in Eden.

She would regret few things. She wondered…what became of Seifer, Fuu and Rai? Was Vivi able to get control of his magic before it consumed him? Were Hayner, Pence and Olette even still alive? These questions filled her with remorse, but it was time.

She found an abandoned house that suited her needs and tidied it up while she waited for sunset. She wouldn't leave a note; she wasn't sick or pregnant or grievously wounded, and no one would be around to find it anyway. She was just…ready to be with him, after all this time.

Donning the cleanest dress she had, she started a small fire and began to heat up the soup she'd found in one of the cabinets. When the sun finally set, she put out the fire and made herself comfy on the bed in the home, pulling the covers up to her waist. Hands folded on her chest, she closed her eyes with a smile on her face after whispering a goodbye.

When she opened them again, she saw Irvine.

Hundreds of miles away, Naminé sat up sharply after waking abruptly from a deep sleep. Tseng immediately shifted into a protective stance, watching as his blonde charge looked around confusedly, furrowing her brows and mouthing something to herself. He relaxed a bit as she lay back down, wincing at the tear that ran down her cheek and wondering who 'Selphie' was and why Naminé would be telling her goodbye.

 **-BREAK-**

"Come on Zexion, it's not the end of the world!" Axel cried, pulling the comforter from Zexion's weak grip. "You've been moping since she ran off, nearly catatonic since we got here! You have to snap out of it, man, please. Enough is enough!"

But no, it would never be enough and Zexion knew it, deep in the marrow of his bones. He loved her, yes, the other half of his soul, but just loving her wouldn't be enough, either. She left a soul-deep ache in him when she danced away in the dark of night and nothing short of her presence would fix it. Did she feel the pain too? No, he was sure she didn't, so focused as she was on finding her brother and destroying anyone that got in her way.

A Schemer and a Spellcaster—an odd match, to be sure, but they were both odd ducks anyway.

The only place they knew that she would go had burned with a magical fire. He knew she was alive—oh, Zexion would have known immediately if she'd perished in the flames—but where could she be? She wouldn't go back to Sephiroth, so was she safe? Did she ever think about him? 

A more bone-chilling horror settled in at his next thought; would he survive if Naminé didn't? Would he even want to?

"Leave him alone Axel," Demyx's tired voice cut through the redhead's tirade. He's grieving. Just…go away. I'll talk to him."

Axel shuffled out, cussing up a storm, and Demyx closed the door and plunged the room back into blessed darkness. He made his way to the bed and burrowed in with Zexion, pulling the comforter over them both. He pulled Zexion's head to his chest and ran his fingers through the silky lilac hair.

"Larxene told me, because Shuyin wouldn't tell me himself, why he was looking so frantically for Riku," Demyx told his best friend. "Turns out he _wasn't_ a sickly child at all, he was powerful; a Sorcerer of Black magic, of Darkness. Shuyin wants to harness Riku's power for the upcoming fight."

"He is not a kind man," Zexion whispered into Demyx's shirt.

"No," Demyx agreed. "He's not, not at all, though he does care for his family."

It was quiet except for their breathing, Demyx having switched to rubbing Zexion's back and Zexion pulling at lint on Demyx's shirt. In fact, Zexion was almost content to be laying there with his best friend since age five, until Demyx spoke again, voice barely a whisper.

"Riku wants to let him do it."

Zexion stilled, then shifted to tuck his head further under Demyx's chin. "You won't let him."

"I've begged and pleaded and I cried—nasty, heaving sobs, really—but he's standing firm. He wants to do it, to help win the war."

"He doesn't care how you feel?" Zexion asked incredulously.

"He isn't _thinking_ about how I feel. He wouldn't understand, anyway. You and I, Zexion, are in a unique position as the supplicants in our relationships. We are physical providers, maybe dominant partners, but at our very _souls_ we are dependent upon them. He doesn't understand because he _can't_ understand, he can't feel what I feel when I think about him risking himself that way. Naminé doesn't understand because she doesn't feel it, either, though she does know there's a connection and what that connection is. You have to work through it, Zexion."

"But how? The pain is…all-consuming. I don't know how to function through it."

"Because it's the first time it's happened to you. It'll be easier to bear in time—give it a few more days."

"What are you going to do about Riku?"

"I can't do anything about him, it's his choice. I can only live with it."

"And if he doesn't make it?"

"…you need to prepare yourself for the possibility that neither of you will survive this war," Demyx answered morosely. "If one dies, the other will surely follow. Start preparing for the worst, brother, that you may not see her again before both of you are dead."

"I don't know if I can," Zexion whispered. "To have met her, known her briefly but not been able to truly _love_ her…"

"Most of us do get more time together when we meet," Demyx admitted, tugging a lock of his best friend's hair. "You're circumstances are certainly unusual."

Zexion sighed heavily, letting his full weight fall onto the blond man. "I am going to die," he said despondently.

"'s terrifying," Demyx responded. "Knowing you won't survive is…well."

"We should help plan, we should make sure Roxas and the Prince and Princess…well, we should do something, anything to help."

"Not right now," Demyx breathed softly. "Right now we rest, we sleep off our agony. We can face the world in a few hours. They can wait that long."

Zexion let himself be pulled further into Demyx's embrace, only protesting when the blond pinched his arm, and was lulled into slumber by his best friend's even breathing. Neither of them were expecting Zexion to take a turn for the worst during his sleep, and not wake up when Demyx's alarm went off.

 **-BREAK-**

"I think I can see the wall!" Roxas crowed, pointing into the distance.

Yuna shielded her eyes and squinted in the distance until she saw Balamb Wall's silhouette. "Only a little more now," she confirmed, turning back just as Kairi pulled Roxas closer. "Maybe a little less than half a day?"

"Just about," Paine answered, stretching her arms above her head as they walked. "Excited, Rikku?"

"You know it!" the blonde woman chirped. "Can't wait to see everyone, to sleep in a _bed_ , oh my god."

Zack absently rubbed at his chest, right about his heart, as he watched Kairi fuss about Roxas. She glanced back at him and their eyes locked, saying more than words ever could. She knew what they were, and also knew he would never pursue it. He couldn't, not when she was still so young and he still had dreams about _Her_.

"We'll be safe soon, Roxas," Kairi said, eyes still on Zack. "We'll be able to rest and not be afraid."

"It will be great, we can wait there for Naminé!" Roxas exclaimed. They walked a few more steps before all of them stumbled.

"Yuna, do you feel…?" Rikku asked after Kairi set Roxas back on his feet.

"Something is coming," Paine said, looking around wildly.

"Or some _one_ , maybe," Zack offered. "It almost feels like an auto, but it's not as…uniform?"

"Oh fuck—everyone scatter!" Paine screeched, diving to the side.

Zack grabbed Kairi and Roxas by the arms and dragged them around, racing to the North and away from the direction of Balamb. They'd only made it a few paces before Xaldin was suddenly in front of them, snatching Kairi up and wrenching her from Zack's grasp.

"Down!" Yuna called, and Zack pulled Roxas to the ground, curling around the boy and rolling to the left. A mana-enhanced arrow flew over them and struck Xaldin in the wrist, causing him to drop Kairi. The redhead danced away, blue fire crackling along her skin, and erected a wall of dancing flames between Xaldin and her boys.

Rikku yelped "Incoming!" and the ground shook again as Lexaeus landed with a grunt right where Yuna had been standing moments before. The enormous man lashed out with his War Hammer, barely missing Rikku as she did a backflip to avoid the Hammer's attached blade. Paine, standing between the two fighting groups, took the chance and threw mana-enhanced knives at both Organization men. One knife embedded itself into Lexaeus' shoulder, but Xaldin blocked the other with one of his lances.

"Come now, young Warrior, are you not happy to see us?" Xaldin mocked Paine with a nasty grin. "One would think you hated the sight of us!" he growled, throwing a lance at Roxas that Zack knocked away with his short sword.

"Like I would ever want to see you!" Paine seethed, throwing a dagger at the scruffy man and leaving Lexaeus to the others.

"Your father sends his regards and regrets he couldn't attend this little meeting," Xaldin remarked casually, sidestepping Paine's attack. "He is caught up at the moment, plotting ways to use the little blonde witch before he kills her."

"That _man_ will burn in hell before I let him touch her!" Paine roared, lunging at Xaldin with a dagger clutched in her hand and distracting him long enough for Zack to shove Roxas at Rikku for protection.

"Oh, I think you'll find he's better than all that," Xaldin said, grabbing Paine's arm and snapping it at the elbow. He dropped her and stomped on her, dodging back as Kairi's blue fire lanced across the battlefield, separating him from his victim. "And where have you been hiding these tricks, Princess? I suppose I'll have to give you over to my Master once I've had my fill of you."

"Like fuck you will," Zack growled, descending on him and swinging his baton, crushing two of Xaldin's fingers before diving toward the sword he'd lost while engaging Lexaeus.

Lexaeus lunged at Kairi, swinging his Hammer and catching her in the shoulder with its blade. The redhead grimaced and twitched her fingers, the blue fire licking over the wound and healing it easily. She circled him, trying to put the brute of a man between herself and Yuna, and away from where Rikku was curled protectively around Roxas. She dove right and he moved to follow when one of Yuna's enhanced arrows threaded through the air and into the back of his neck—a lucky shot, by all means. Kairi saw the point of the arrow emerge from the front of Lexaeus' throat, saw the blood seeping from the edges of the wound. She locked eyes with Yuna over his body as he collapsed, gurgling and clawing at his throat. Yuna jerked her head and Kairi nodded, both of them moving toward Xaldin and Zack.

Paine was still where Xaldin had dropped her, breathing through the agony of a broken elbow and crushed hip. She could hear the clang of Zack's sword meeting Xaldin's lances, and she felt the heat of Kairi's fire dancing across the ground. She heard the twang of Yuna's bowstring, heard the whistle of the arrow flying through the air towards its target, and all she could do was try not to vomit from the ache in her body.

The silver-haired warrior rolled her head to look at Riku and Roxas, unable to hide a wince as Yuna yelped and a lance flew by the two blonds huddled together. Paine heard Zack yell as he was taken down, but she could hear him struggling back up. She kept her eyes on the two blonds, sobbing a bit as she heard Kairi growl, "Don't you do it. Don't you look at them you monster—keep your eyes on me!" and saw a spike of blue dance across her vision. Rikku locked eyes with Paine and shook her head frantically, urging her to just stay down. Roxas glanced over and Paine saw his eyes were _glowing_ ; he was protecting them from the magic, but the lances—the lances would kill them if thrown with enough force.

Paine struggled to her knees, keeping the majority of her attention on Xaldin but making sure to watch where she was crawling. It was only a matter of time—Xaldin would tire of playing with Kairi—he would try to kill Rikku and Roxas and Paine _would not_ let that happen, not to them. She gasped as she crawled to her feet; she heard Kairi cry out as Xaldin finally took her down; she felt as Xaldin turned toward Roxas and Rikku, and she took a deep breath, took the chance and lunged.

" _ **PAAAAINEEE!"**_ Rikku screamed, horrified, as one of Xaldin's lances speared through the warrior's chest, spraying blood back toward them. **"NOOOOOOO!** _Paine, no!_ No, please God no, anything but _this, please_ ," she begged, clutching Roxas to her with one hand and reaching for her love with the other.

Xaldin stood triumphant, smiling at the body of his Master's bastard daughter. Yuna took advantage of his distraction and attacked, stabbing a short sword into his back, between his ribs and into one of his lungs. Xaldin fell to his knees as she twisted the blade viciously, his lungs filling with blood; Yuna jerked her hand and opened the wound more. When Yuna was sure the beast had died she kicked him over and rushed to Paine's side.

Zack was helping Kairi up when Roxas converged on them, pulling at Kairi's arms and crying. "We have to go," Zack said urgently. "We can't linger, I know it hurts but we have to keep moving, we need to get to Balamb!"

"B-but Paine!" Rikku wailed.

"I know! Okay, I know," Zack cried, looking at Paine and seeing Cissnei with Saïx's axe sticking from her back. "But she's _gone_ , there's nothing we can do. There are probably more fighters on the way, we need to get to safety—Yuna _please_."

"Yes," Yuna said faintly. "We must go, Rikku, we have to get to Balamb Garden as soon as possible. They're expecting us, Rikku."

"N-no, you go—go without me, leave me here!" Rikku wailed again, clutching Paine to her chest.

" _ **Paine didn't die for you only for you to get yourself killed, Rikku!"**_ Yuna half-snarled, half-sobbed. "Xemnas will come here looking for them, we can't stay!"

Rikku finally, finally nodded her consent. She dropped a kiss on Paine's cooling cheek and let Zack lift her up, curling into him as they continued on to Balamb.

 **-BREAK-**

 _Step one—breathe. Or try to._ Naminé couldn't seem to keep the air in her lungs as she collapsed to the ground from the pain in her chest. Aunt Tifa was calling a halt and Sora was by her side within moments but she couldn't think, couldn't hear them, couldn't _be_.

 _Step two—pinpoint the pain. Find its cause, control your reaction, and try to_ _ **focus**_ _._ Is it in the chest, shoulders, arms, gut? Heart—Naminé focused and pulled her mind closer. Pain in her heart—soul?—that's what it was, but from what? _Focus, girl, don't let your mind wander._

 _Step three—find the source._ Feels like when Selphie died but not quite; cast your mind out, feel your aura and push. Oh look there, Paine's gone now, we'll cry about _that_ later and it's part of it but not all…a little farther now, love, reach out and… _there!_

…

…

…

 _Oh._

…

…

…

Your soul is bleeding.

Naminé crashed back into her body with a devastating scream; she tore at the ground with her hands and lashed out with her feet and couldn't hear them screaming her name. She didn't feel Sora's fingers on her temple but she felt the jolt of magic that soothed her mind. She fell unconscious with a deep gasping breath and Rude was finally able to lift her from the ground.

" _What happened?"_ Tifa asked wildly, sitting on the ground and holding her head in her hands. "She was fine!"

"Someone named Paine died and causing her weird magic to react," Sora explained calmly, staring at the burns on his fingertips. "There was a bigger agony waiting for her and when her shield fell, it crashed into her. She's not going to be much use until we fix what caused it."

"And what did?" Elena inquired softly.

Sora shrugged. "I don't know, honestly. Her mind was begging for someone named Zexion."

The Turks all exchanged glances before Reno swung Sora onto his back and they continued on; Sora tried to block out Cid's cussing, knowing Naminé wouldn't be happy about it when she woke up.

"We _have_ to get to Balamb and send out a Podcast. Wherever this boy is, he'll hear it," Tseng murmured.

"You think he'll come?" Reno called to him.

"Little fucker will if'e knows wha's good for 'im," Cid growled, gently taking his girl from Rude.

Balamb called to the group—salvation. Safety. Home.

 **-BREAK-**

The entrance to the Central Station loomed darkly up at them. Tidus remembered there being lights to illuminate the tunnel but shrugged and motioned his companions inside anyway. "Make sure the door's shut tight," he advised the red-eyed man behind him. "It's reinforced to muffle sound."

Red-eyes nodded and did as instructed, then stood and waited for direction. Tidus looked between Red-eyes and Pit-man, shrugged again, and started down the tunnel toward the second door he knew was there, even though he couldn't see it.

He expected more silence when he opened it; instead he walked into a cacophony of sound. He quickly ushered his companions inside and slammed the door behind them.

He hurried down the hall, the other two following behind, and furrowed his brow at the dull roaring he could hear from one of the bedrooms. He stopped outside the entrance to what he remembered was his brother's room and waved his hands.

"Stay put," Tidus told the two men sternly. "Don't talk to anyone, I'll be right back." Without waiting for a response he threw open the door of the master suite and laid eyes on the scene inside.

Lenne had a lamp clutched like a bat in her hands; she was on her knees, had a split lip and there was a bruise under her right eye, right above a cut on her cheekbone. Both hands and arms were covered in bruises, scratches and scrapes, and it looked like some of her fingers were broken—at least sprained. As Tidus watched, his almost-sister-in-law tightened her grip on the lamp and swung it at the knees of the other occupant of the room, screeching all the while.

The other occupant was Shuyin. Tidus' brother had a tennis racket and was wielding it the same way Lenne had the lamp, only one handed. He looked a bit better than the brunette in some ways, a bit worse in others; his knee wouldn't hold up to the lamp's impact, Tidus noted absently, not with how hard Lenne was swinging. Shuyin flung his hand out, roaring obscenities, right as the lamp connected; the back of his hand made contact with Lenne's face and they both went flying.

"What the _fucking hell_ is going on here!?" Tidus yelled, and Lenne and his brother finally looked his way.

"Tidus!" Lenne cried, scrambling to her feet and dropping the now broken lamp. "Oh sweetie, we've been so worried, are you okay!? Where have you been!?"

Tidus smiled softly at the older woman. "I'm alright now, Lenne, but I'd like to know why you were trying to beat each other to death," he offered, eyeing the new bruise blooming on her left cheek now.

"It's none of your concern, little brother," Shuyin ground out dismissively.

"Shut your mouth, Shuyin, you don't have the right to decide who gets to know what! Not anymore, _**not after what you did!**_ " Lenne spat, glaring fire at the older blond man.

"What I did! You know damn well I did it all for you!"

"I never asked you to—I never _wanted_ you to, you know I would never be okay with this…this prison of a life! I will go _nowhere_ with you, you traitorous bastard, so you may as well just get out. I don't want to see your face."

Shuyin bowed his head, stepping around his brother to leave the room. He hesitated, saying, "Tidus…"

"I'm going to stay and talk with Lenne. Based on what she says, I may or may not come to see you."

When the door closed Lenne practically mauled him, tears in her eyes. "He made a deal with a _demon_ , he said he did it for us but I would never want that, he knows he just did it to be _selfish_ , he—oh Tidus, your brother…"

"Please talk to me, Lenne," Tidus begged.

"He was told that you, Yuna and I would be guaranteed safety if he agreed. Safe passage wherever we wanted, past transgressions forgiven, if only he would say yes! Say yes to not fighting, say yes to no subterfuge from us, say yes to leading the Resistance into a trap and causing them to fall—oh, honey, I'm so sorry… Shuyin signed all our lives away to _Him_ because He promised to spare the four of us."

Tidus looked at Lenne, horrified and unbelieving, but he could see everything so clearly now. The fight and the look on his treasured older brother's face…everything Lenne said was true; Shuyin had doomed them all.

"I'm sorry, baby," Lenne sobbed into his shoulder. "So sorry."

"Yeah," he croaked, "I am too."

 **-BREAK-**

Lucrecia checked the tracker one last time before glancing up at the wall again; Yuffie was in _there_ , in Destiny City, though how that happened she didn't know. She knew they would never let _her_ in, but luckily she had other options. Lucrecia dug through one of the bags she had and pulled out two crystal phials and a syringe. She put a few drops of the blue phial onto the other three bags, watching as they shrunk enough to pack into her knapsack, which she did after she was sure they were finished shrinking. She then tucked the blue phial safely in her pocket next to the red one.

After she uncapped the syringe, she spent a moment looking at it; it was an experiment serum and she wasn't sure if it would work—but she would do _anything_ for her family.

Lucrecia clenched her eyes shut tight, took a deep breath and held it, and slammed the syringe into her thigh, depressing the plunger a second later. As the serum sluiced through the needle and into her leg, she slowly let out her breath and waited for the effects.

It was by no means instantaneous, nor was it without discomfort—a sensation that could only be described as _watery_ spread from the injection point. The syringe fell through her leg and shattered on the ground; she held her hand up to her face and flexed her fingers, watching as they undulated like ocean waves, and she smiled slow and steady. It had worked!—or it looked like it had, and there was only one way to test it. Lucrecia took a deep breath and put her hand on the wall—

—only to encounter no resistance. Her hand slipped right through and her smile would have been blinding had anyone been around to see it. With a feeling of triumph she slid through the wall and emerged in a back alley. Now she just had to find Yuffie—and hope the effects of the serum wore off as they were supposed to.

…

Yuffie was at the dinner table, Marlene in the chair next to her; a boy a bit older than Marlene, named Denzel, sat across from them next to a man who was larger than any man she'd ever seen before except for Sir Lexaeus. Marlene referred to the man as her dad, but the black man had introduced himself as Barret and said he'd been looking for her for a long time.

Of course she'd wanted to know what he meant, but Barret insisted she needed to rest and recuperate first, so here she was having dinner with this family she barely knew acting like she belonged there.

Marlene and Denzel were chattering away when an alarm pinged; Barret immediately pulled up a Holo-System and zoomed through the City, looking for the disturbance. He zoomed in on a woman _seeping_ through a wall in the back of the City.

"Now _that's_ fuckin' creative!" Barret boomed enthusiastically. "I wonder if she'd be willing to share how she managed that!? She'll have to wait in a cell, o'course, but…"

"Wait!" Yuffie cried, standing quickly and leaning over the table as she got a closer look at the woman. "Please, wait—that's my mother!"

"No, darlin', your mother is dead."

"Not my—ugh! No, she raised me, she's my mum in the ways that matter, sir please!"

Barret looked at her, saw her pleading and sighed. "I'll have her brought here, then, Jesus. Don't get your knickers all in a bunch, she won't be friggin hurt!"

"Daddy be nice!" Marlene admonished. "She's worried about her Mama, can't you see?"

"Yes yes, little lady, I see. Now everyone finish your dinner, Yuffie's Mama will be here soon.

It was twenty minutes later and they were finishing their meal when the door opened and two guards marched in, throwing Lucrecia to the floor in front of them.

"Mother!" Yuffie yelled, shooting toward the woman on the ground. "Oh they didn't hurt you, did they?"

"No, love. They couldn't touch me for a bit, had to wait for that serum I was telling you about to wear off, though they did try to rough me up when I was fully tangible again," Lucrecia replied as Yuffie helped her up. "Now tell me why you left young lady! How could you be so foolish, you had me worried sick!"

"Mum, I left a _note_ , you know I couldn't stay."

"You are so grounded when this is all over, little missy!" Lucrecia said firmly, turning to Barret. "Now, I thank you for helping my daughter. I am Lucrecia Crescent," she introduced herself, holding a hand out to the large black man.

"Barret Wallace," her murmured, a wide grin stretching slowly across his face as he gently took Lucrecia's hand. "Good t'meet ya, Dr. Crescent. Hear _quite_ a bit about you, glad t'have ya here."

"And where is here, exactly?"

"Aaaah, I do love smart women!" Barret crowed, "Nosey almost to a fault! Well, ma'am, this here's my home. Welcome, Doc, to AVALANCHE Headquarters."


	10. chapter o8: lights will guide you home

**PREVIOUSLY:**

 _ **Step one: breathe. Or try to.**_ _Naminé couldn't keep the air in her lungs as she collapsed to the ground from the pain in her chest. Aunt Tifa was calling a halt and Sora was by her side within moments but she couldn't think, couldn't hear them, couldn't_ _ **be**_ _._

 _ **Step two: pinpoint the pain. Find its source, control your reaction, and try to**_ _ **focus**_ _ **.**_ _Is it in the chest, shoulders, arms, gut? Heart—Naminé focused and pulled her mind closer. Pain in her heart—soul?—that's what it was, but from what?_ _ **Focus, girl, don't let your mind wander.**_

 _ **Step three: find the source.**_ _Feels like when Selphie died but not quite; cast your mind out, feel your aura and push. Oh look there, Paine's gone now, we'll cry about_ _ **that**_ _later, and it's part of it but not all…a little farther now, love, reach out and…there!_

…

…

…

 _ **Oh.**_

…

…

…

 _Your soul is bleeding._

 **chapter o8:** _lights will guide you home_

They made it to Balamb much sooner than they expected—but then, they had excellent motivation. Blood was seeping from Naminé's nose and Sora's burns were blistered and oozing to match the ones on the blonde girl's temple. The guard, a man named Wakka, let them in while murmuring they were the second group of people in so many days. He showed Tseng and Elena the Radio Room before guiding the rest to the Infirmary.

"We can't broadcast everywhere," Elena insisted. "You saw the carnage, you _saw_ Paine's—well, you saw Paine. _They_ are watching and listening, if they hear the Cast we're done for."

"I know, I know. So where do we broadcast?" Tseng asked quietly. "Obviously the various Station frequencies, but he may not be there."

"Destiny City," Elena answered. "The Atlantica and Colosseum frequencies as well."

"Agrabah?"

"No, Sultan Jafar is rumored to be in league with the Organization."

"Wonderland?"

"A Podcast wouldn't make it through, those frequencies are cluttered with… _unbirthday announcements_."

"Alright, well…here goes everything."

The Podcast went along the lines of, "This is Elena Rosewood and Tseng Twinfleet calling for a young man named Zexion…We need you here in Balamb Garden, it's very urgent about a mutual acquaintance—a blonde girl we're sure you know…Please make haste toward Balamb, her life is on the line…" The Podcast was set to air every three hours, twice on a loop, for two days; everyone was hoping this boy would hear it and come to Balamb, but they weren't holding their breath.

The two Turks shuffled into the Infirmary when they were finished, soul-weary and physically exhausted, only to see Tifa sobbing quietly into her hands and Cid nursing bleeding knuckles. Sora saw them enter and gestured them over.

"The doctor said she won't wake," the young boy explained. "He said she shouldn't still be breathing, but he doesn't know what I know. She'll survive as long as _he_ does, so long as someone doesn't kill either one of them."

"How?" Elena asked, starting when Sora brought up his hands; the left was glistening with healing ointment and the right had new burns on his middle and ring fingers.

"Her weird magic keeps fighting mine but it's really the best way. I can see what her mind sees; Zexion _will_ come, his friends will hear the Pod and honestly it's hard to miss how loudly Nami's soul is screaming—mine can hear it too. But Zexion is very weak, his friends will have to essentially carry him here."

"What _are_ you?" Tseng breathed.

"I think you call us Seers, or maybe Singers? I don't know, I just know I can do this and Kairi can't. Uncle Donald was supposed to teach us but—well…"

Elena sighed and moved to the bed, pushing Sora into a laying position next to Naminé. "Rest now, your Highness. You've done more than enough."

 **-BREAK-**

"AVALANCHE?" Lucrecia questioned. "But I thought—well, but it's a myth, right? There were whispers quite a while ago, rumors, but they were always swept away, the Rebels put a stop to them. AVALANCHE isn't real!"

"'Course not!" Barret crowed, "That's what we wanted! Who'd expect a fake resistance of leadin' the rebellion!?"

Lucrecia blinked dazedly and let Yuffie lower her into a chair. "Are you mad?" she asked faintly, locking her eyes onto the large black man. "You say that as if you're playing a game, this isn't chess, this is— _do you have a gun for a hand_!?"

"Huh?" Barret grunted, looking dumbly at his right arm. "Oh yeah, 've had this since th' start o' th' war! Got my hand cut off and Miss Rinoa, tha's our resident Scientist-cum-Healer, she crafted me this beaut' to replace it! Fully reloadable and removable, activated by combination of muscle movement and thought control."

"That's not…I think…that's not…oh my!"

"Mum!" Yuffie cried, "Mum calm down, deep breaths Mum, that's it, okay."

"Back t' business, though, ladies," Barret interjected. "AVALANCHE needs ya—actually, we've been lookin' for ya both for 'bout a month now. Heard some good things 'bout those experiments in your pack, Doc, and we believe we got somethin' Miss Yuffie could make use'a."

"What's that, then?" Yuffie demanded, rubbing slow circles on Lucrecia's back.

"Materia," Barret said with a shark-like grin. "Lots and _lots_ of materia."

 **-BREAK-**

The meeting room was silent as everyone gathered; Demyx sat with Zexion's limp form held firmly in his lap, Riku at their side, watching as everyone filed in. His eyes jumped from Zell Dincht, leaning back in his chair, to Miss Lenne who was leaning forward with her head in her hands; he skipped to the tall blond man that looked like Shuyin—Tidus, Demyx thought—sitting with his mad-looking friend.

He was startled when Larxene sat on his right, running her hands through his hair. He sighed happily as his sister ran her nails lightly over his scalp, looking down and seeing her doing the same to Zexion. "This is so weird," he murmured, putting his head on her shoulder and feeling Riku lean into him on his left.

"Yes, but Lenne told Marlu it was urgent, that we all need to talk about something very important. He's in settling the littles down in their room," Larxene told him under her breath, switching to run her nails lightly down Riku's back.

"Wonder what it is," Riku said sleepily, fidgeting to get himself closer to the blond next to him.

"We'll find out soon, sit still, love," Demyx admonished, clamping a hand around Riku's wrist and adjusting his grip on Zexion. He looked around, confused. "Is this it, are we really the only ones left? And where's Shuyin?"

Larxene shrugged helplessly as Marluxia slipped into the seat next to her, Axel taking his place on Riku's other side and taking the silver-haired boy's hand.

Tidus nudged Lenne once everyone was settled and she lifted her head; Demyx wanted to recoil from the grief and horror on her face. This wasn't normal, this wasn't okay—where was Shuyin, why did Lenne look like she lost a battle, like someone had _died_? The blond would have bolted if Larxene and Riku hadn't slid an arm each around his waist and anchored him in place.

"I'm sorry about this being so sudden," Lenne forced out. "I have some—ah, _bad_ news. I'm so sorry. Shuyin—Shuyin has betrayed us all. Any plans you may have come up with while working with him _must_ be discarded. He made an ill-thought deal with the devil and has been blacklisted. Because of this," the woman paused, gathering her thoughts and taking a deep breath, "because of this we are compromised. We have to abandon the Central Station—I'm sorry, all of you."

Everyone goggled at the Station Mistress before Zell burst out, " _WHY_ would he _do that_!? He sold us out, that fucker he—why!?"

" _He_ told Shuyin that we—Yuna, Tidus and I—would be… _protected_ if he agreed. Shuyin claims he did it for us, but that's just not true; he knows that I, at least, could never live with myself if I went along with a deal like that. That's why we must leave. It's no longer fully safe here, we can't trust that he hasn't betrayed our location. The Stations he knew about before he left have been notified and are being evacuated as we speak."

Everyone gaped, mystified and betrayed; Shuyin, their great leader, had doomed them all. Suddenly there was a clatter and a little girl came shooting into the room, followed closely by two young boys.

"Miss Lenne, Miss Lenne, you have to listen to the radio it's very important—quickly quickly!"

"Calm down, Olette dear; you want me to what?"

"The radio!" the three children chorused, holding a wireless up above their heads.

With a bewildered glance at Tidus, Lenne did as she was bid, flipping the switch on the radio the kids were hefting and raising the volume. There was brief static, a crackle and screech, and then the room heard, _"…Garden, it's very urgent…a blonde girl—you know…Please make haste to Balamb…life is on the line…"_

Lenne gazed dumbly at the wireless radio, then the brunet boy switched it off and lowered it.

"Miss Lenne," he prompted, "are you okay?"

"Yes Pence; I believe I know who the Pod was about, but who was it meant for?"

"The lady said a name," Olette offered quietly. "Zee-something. Zion? Zixon?"

"Zexion, stupid, she said _Zexion_!" the dirty-blond boy insisted, bouncing in place. "Our Nami-princess is _dying_ and we have to go to Balamb!"

"Zexion!" Demyx yelped, snapping into an upright position and clutching said young man to his chest.

"Naminé's dying?" Larxene hissed as Demyx moved, turning to glare at Marluxia and Axel. "You better think up a plan to get us to Garden _fast_ or so help me I'll rip out your entrails and hang you by them!"

The meeting room exploded with noise—the brunet from the Pit had flinched at the mention of the Spellcaster's name and the raven-haired man next to him had narrowed his eyes. Zell had begun rushing around and Axel and Marluxia began drawing up plans. The three kids were alternately crying and shrieking, Lenne and Tidus were having a silent conversation, and finally Tidus had had enough. He stood up and yelled, " _BE QUIET!_ "

Silence fell immediately and everyone turned toward Tidus. "We need to stay _calm_. We have access to several autos— _be quiet and listen_ —we have access to several autos, each with enough petrol to get us to Balamb Garden. The other Station Houses that had to be evacuated were sent to more secure locations but, from what the Podcast said, our presence is needed in Balamb. Everyone pack what you need and meet back here in an hour and a half."

There were nods all around; Zell led the children to their room and helped them pack; Lenne and Tidus began throwing together bags of clothes, food and water, and tearing up floorboards to uncover hidden stores and weapons; Marluxia and Larxene gathered theirs' and Demyx's things, and Axel and Riku gathered Zexion's. At the allotted time everyone gathered in the meeting room again and Lenne did a head count.

"We have three large autos—I'll drive one, Lenne will drive one, and Zell will drive the third. We have to split he children up, seating arrangements are as follows: Hayner and Axel, you're with me and the two men I brought back; Olette, Demyx, Zexion and Riku are with Lenne; and Pence, Marluxia and Larxene are with Zell. Each auto seat seven including the driver, so we have plenty of room to stretch if we need to. There will be one bag each of food and water in each car, and one bag of weapons; it should take about a day, barring any unforeseen circumstances. Ready?"

At the affirmative, Lenne and Tidus led everyone to the hidden garage and had them all file into the autos that were waiting. They each made sure Hayner, Pence and Olette were strapped in securely, then opened the garage door and made their way into the early evening glow.

 **-BREAK-**

Rikku was beyond distraught. It was heartbreaking, listening to her cry herself sick, though there was nothing for it; the only person who could heal her was dead and no one could fill that void. Kairi winced as a muffled scream echoed through the small apartment while she tucked Roxas into bed. Roxas twitched a bit in his sleep and Kairi quickly smoothed a hand over his hair to calm him. When she was sure he wouldn't wake up, she turned and resolutely made her way to the third bedroom—she and Zack were going to talk, whether he wanted to or not.

She found him sprawled across the bed in his room and quietly closed the door; he lifted his head at the _click_ of the latch and bit back a groan when he saw her. "Go away, Kairi," he bit out, dropping his head and waving his hand in a shooing motion.

"I _won't_ , Zackary. We need to talk."

"No. No we don't. You're- "

"I know you feel it too! And I know you feel that it's been getting worse since Paine—since the battle. We have to do something."

"We do _not_ have to do anything. You're too young! I was _in love_ with another woman, and besides that, you are- "

"If you even _think_ ," Kairi growled through gritted teeth, "of using the fact that I am a Princess as a reason for not being with me then so help me God, Zackary Fair, I will fry you where you lay and damn the consequences!"

Zack sat up slowly and really _looked_ at the young woman; her blue fire was crackling over her skin and she looked a peculiar mixture of sad, resigned and furious. "Kairi…," he tried, wincing when she crossed her arms and set her legs in a fighting stance.

"You are going to _listen to me_ , SOLDIER Fair, without interrupting or belittling me with your stupid and _wrong_ assumptions," Kairi snarled, taking a threatening step forward and pulling an errant blue flame back toward her body. "I do not care about you loving another woman; Cissnei is dead, Zackary, I was _there_ when they killed her! I understand that she will _always_ hold a portion of your heart, and I am fine with that—honestly I am, whether you believe me or not. I just ask that, though you will still honor her, you fully commit yourself to _me_ when— _when_ , Zackary—we pursue this relationship further.

"This 'too young' business is bullshit too, and you know it. I am _sixteen_! I'm old enough to lead an army—old enough to rule a kingdom!—but you say I'm _too young_? It doesn't matter! We are at war, Zackary Fair, there are twelve and fourteen-year-old girls out there that are married and pregnant with their second children! I'm too young? I'm an old maid compared to those girls!"

"That still doesn't change what you _are_ ," Zack countered as gently as he could.

Kairi took a deep, soothing breath and closed her eyes, gathering her thoughts and calming her magic down. When she opened them again, she stepped so she was right in front of the bed. "I _am_ a princess; _the_ Princess of Hearts, the princess of the largest ruling Kingdom in the world. I _am_ the next in line for the throne—or would be, if we weren't in a war—but Uncle Mickey, who as you know was the King before this started, never _once_ told me I had to marry royalty. He always said he would give Sora and I the gift of _choice_ , that we should marry who we love, and he didn't care if that person was a Pharaoh or beggar, a man or a woman, so long as we were _happy_.

"And I know," Kairi continued, perching herself on the edge of the bed next to Zack, "I _know_ that when you became a SOLDIER you gave your Oath, that you made a solemn vow to always protect the Ruling Family, but Zack! I'm not _just_ the Princess; I'm a young woman, too, one that's found the other half of herself in _you_. And I'm in pain, because it seems like you are insistent about _fighting this_. I don't care about your Oaths, Zack—as far as I'm concerned, they're null and void right now—nor do I care about how much money you may or may not have. I don't want any of that, I want _you._ I _just—want—you._ "

Zack stared at Kairi, and Kairi stared at the floor, her hands clenched in her lap and Zack's heart in is throat. It felt like an eternity stretched around and between them before Kairi asked, so quietly Zack almost missed it, "Don't you want me too?"

That _broke him_ , and he pulled Kairi to him, kissing her fiercely. She melted into his embrace easily, her magic swirling and pooling around them, protecting them from both attacks and prying eyes as they cemented the bond they had.

…

Yuna was trying not to panic, really she was, but there was _magic_ in the small apartment and most of it belonged to Roxas. She'd tried waking him but her mana was no match for the little General's power and she kept being beaten back by waves of pure energy coming from his small body. Yuna knew he needed someone, knew Kairi would be the only one that could reach the blond little boy, but she and Zack were holed up in his room doing God knows what and she couldn't reach them either, Kairi's blue flames dancing from under the door.

Yuna tried Zack's room again, slamming her fist against the door as hard as she could, feeling the wood vibrate under her assault. "Kairi!" she begged. "Kairi, Princess, _please_ , I need you out here! Like, and hour ago!"

The door was wrenched open suddenly and there was Zack, pants low on his hips and missing his shirt. " _What!?_ " he snapped, then stopped once he noticed the overpowering magic in the air. "Oh—oh _fuck_ —shit—damn! Kairi, babe, get dressed—something's wrong with Roxas."

Yuna heard Kairi curse and Zack closed to door, presumably to finish dressing himself before he emerged. Both of them rushed out moments later, Kairi's hair mussed and lips swollen.

"What's wrong with Roxas, Yuna?" the Princess asked breathlessly, wringing her fingers and cringing at the oppressive atmosphere

"I don't know," the brunette admitted. "I can't get near him; my mana quails from the might of his magic. He needs you, Kairi."

"Right—right, of course. It might get…well, it might get warm, so stand back," Kairi said, blue flames already being directed from her fingertips, lancing toward the pockets of magical power hanging in the air to dispel them.

 _Warm_ was an understatement, Yuna thought, watching the air ripple with heat coming from Kairi's body as the redhead fought her way into the little General's bedroom. She heard Zack say that he would be in the shower since he figured neither of them could help here and she nodded, waving him off. She would stay and watch, make sure Kairi didn't hurt herself and that Roxas wouldn't need medical attention.

The door to Roxas' bedroom groaned under the Princess' assault and Yuna took a step forward, prepared to burst into motion if something happened. Nothing did; Kairi forced the door open and Yuna had a clear view inside and it _terrified_ her. There was a maelstrom of magic battering everything in the room, and she could see little Roxas writhing on the bed.

"You will not keep me from him!" Kairi gritted out, struggling against the magic. "You _will_ permit me entrance!"

Yuna watched as Kairi's magic flared, so hot it went from blue to white; the flair burned a hole through the magic, giving the Sorceress Princess access, and Yuna wrinkled her nose at the smell of ozone in the air.

Kairi immediately lunged at Roxas, lying prone on the bed, and started chattering in words that Yuna couldn't hear. Her magic was pooled in her hands, which hovered over the blond boy and seemed to be scanning him. There were pops and sparks of foreign magic; purple and green danced across the air, around Kairi and Roxas, as Kairi tried to fix the little boy. Zack appeared at Yuna's shoulder and the Songstress started violently, not realizing that over a half-hour had already passed. She briefly went over the events with the SOLDIER before refocusing, seeing that Kairi was finished and the magic was finally waning.

"Something is troubling him," Kairi told them as she came from the room, the stench of ozone clinging to her skin. "It's not his pain though, it's not coming from anywhere inside him. Someone is transmitting, their soul screaming for help or release, and he's picking up the signals. There's only one person I can think of offhand that he would be able to sense like that."

They call gazed into the room at Roxas, Yuna breathing the name, "Naminé."

"She's close—within the city walls, I'd bet," Kairi confirmed. "But she's hurt. I'm going to pull Roxas into the bath with me, it'll be the only way to get him clean. How is Rikku?"

Yuna sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Not well, of course. She's less than useless in her current state, I'll have to wash her."

"Do it together, after I get your help carrying Rox into the bathroom. Zack, go start waking Rikku and help her into the other bathroom, then come help me with Rox. I'll be in once I'm finished if you need me, Yuna."

They nodded and Zack made his way to Rikku and Yuna's room, Kairi went to one of the bathrooms to start the water, and Yuna gathered Roxas into her arms with a light grunt. All of them were in for a very long day.

 **-BREAK-**

"Wait wait wait!" Hayner yelped, voice cracking from the force of his excitement.

Everyone jumped and Tidus slammed on the brakes, watching in the rearview as the other two autos braked hard behind him. Hayner was bouncing in place, fumbling with thee clunky buckle of his seatbelt and telling Tidus to roll down the window. "Hayner," Tidus said, "tell me why you had me stop?"

"Look—look up ahead! It's Seifer—SEIFER!" Hayner cried, making everyone wince.

"Alright, calm down, I'll pull up next to him, chill."

Tidus did as he said, rolling down the window and coming up beside the beanie-clad man Hayner indicated. Hayner was in the back and burst forward with a shout of, "Seifer get in! Hurry, hurry!"

The man, Seifer, nearly jumed through Tidus' window. "Hayner! Oh God, you're okay. Where the hell have you been, Chicken Wuss? Where do you get off, disappearing like that!?"

"I've been in the Stations with Miss Lenne. Get _in_ Seifer, we're going to Balamb!"

Seifer complied when Tidus unlocked the doors, crawling in and sitting on the floor between Axel and Hayner's seats. "Where are Pence and Olette? Is Roxas with you? Do you know about what happened at home?"

"They're in the other autos," Hayner answered, taking Seifer's hand. "I don't know where Rox is, Seifer, I haven't seen him in a really long time. And I did hear what happened, did everyone get out?"

"Yeah, everyone made it out but it was a near thing; Neveah's sister, Nanami, busted her leg up pretty badly. Corim stayed behind to try to salvage what he could. Neveah hasn't been around for a while, and Fuu and Rai disappeared about a month ago. No one else was there."

"But where is Nanami now?"

"She took off after Nevvie, trying to find her. What's up, why are you all heading toward Balamb?"

"Nami-princess is there," Hayner said, leaning back in his seat. "She's in a bad way—dying, I think. There was a Podcast on the radio. She needs Zexion, he's in a different auto."

"How much longer to Balamb?" Seifer asked, running a thumb soothingly over Hayner's hand.

"Little over half a day," Tidus answered. "We've been driving for a bit already."

Seifer nodded, leaning his head against the armrest of Hayner's seat. "I need to rest. Wake me when we get there?"

"Sure thing," Tidus responded. He pressed a bit more on the pedal, seeing the other two autos speed up behind him.

…

Pence had reclined his seat a bit after Tidus had picked up Seifer; he was staring half-lidded out the side window, wavering in and out of sleep. He thought he might see something up ahead but wasn't sure, so he sat up and really looked out the windshield. "Hey Zell," he asked slowly, "do you see those people?"

Zell was already nodding, motioning to Larxene to call the other two drivers and tell them to stop. He pulled up next to the group of fived and Marluxia rolled down his window. "Hey!" Zell called across, "You all headed anywhere special? Need a ride?"

"I don't know," a woman's voice answered softly. "We were headed to Destiny City, but they've closed their gates. We don't know where to go."

Pence perked up at the girl's voice. "Nevvie?" he asked loudly.

"Pence!" she cried sharply, opening the side door before Zell could get a word out. "You're okay! Alive! The others?"

"Spread through the autos. Who're they?" the brunet asked boldly, pointing at the men with Neveah.

"These are the Strifes; Sephiroth and his sons, Loz, Yazoo and Kadaj."

"Strife—like Naminé and Roxas?"

Pence turned pleading eyes on Zell, clinging tightly to Neveah's hand. "Please," he said, chewing his lower lip.

"Pence," sighed Zell.

"Please!" the boy begged, eyes filling with tears.

"Aaaargh, all right!" Zell gave in with a huff. "They'll have to spread out. Three here, the other two with Lenne. Larxene, call and tell her."

After everyone was settled in, Neveah situated in the same position Seifer had taken with Hayner, they continued on to Balamb Garden to save Naminé.

 **-BREAK-**

"Come, Sora, come here and let's get you cleaned up. You need to rest," Tifa admonished, "though it'll probably be easier after you shower. Wakka showed me where the washrooms are, come with Reno, Elena and I."

"But Naminé might need me!" Sora protested.

"You've only just calmed her down, luv, so we can get you showered and back before she needs you again. Tseng, Rude and Cid will stay—come on, luv."

Sora made another noise of protest but followed behind Tifa, leaving Cid to take his place beside the blonde's bed. Cid took Naminé's hand, pulling it up and kissing it softly. "I hope you wake up soon, darlin' girl. We're all a bit lost without ya."

Naminé didn't even twitch.

It was about an hour before they came back, Sora cradled in Reno's arms and trying groggily to get Reno to let him down. Reno ignored the ten-year-old, tucking him into the bed next to Naminé. The men were much quicker; after only fifteen minutes they were fresh and clean, back in the Infirmary and positioned around the beds holding their two precious charges.

Not long after, Wakka came in with his brow furrowed, checking a clipboard. "'Scuse me," he said, very business-like, "Don't mean ta interrupt, but we got some people that are lookin' for ya."

"Us?" Tifa questioned.

"Well, specifically the two sleepin' beauties, there."

"Who are they?" Elena demanded, standing and drawing her gun.

"Three women—blonde, brunette and redhead—and a man and boy. Actually, now that I think about it, the redhead and the boy look quite a bit like those two," Wakka told the group, nodding toward the beds.

"They look like…," Tifa trailed off, thinking deeply, before her eyes lit up. She jumped from her chair with a cry of, "Roxas!" just as the group Wakka had mentioned entered the Ward.

Everyone watched for a very long few minutes, and then Tifa realized that Roxas was unconscious, limp in the black-haired man's arms.

Tifa crumpled to the floor, staring at her nephew, and burst into tears.


End file.
